Portal for a Phantom
by JBGilroy
Summary: Things started off so well. Danny was ready to have an enjoyable summer when Skulker shot at our favourite halfa in the Ghost Zone and both fall through a portal which closes seconds later. What will happen next? (rated t to be on the safe side) Fanfic celebrating one year on fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**In honour of being on Fanfiction for a year.**

 **My first fanfiction was a pokémon fanfic. However since then most of my work has been Danny Phantom with various crossovers. And so in memory of that, here's a Danny Phantom and Pokémon crossover.**

 **It's based during the end of the third season of Danny Phantom but in Pokémon, it's based on the way to the Kalos league after getting the eighth badge.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom or Pokémon.**

 **And so let's begin…**

Danny was having a great day. It was finally the summer break and he didn't have any schoolwork to do until the next school year. Dash and most of the football team were going away on a special trip as a reward for winning the championship game at the end of the year and most of the cheerleaders were going too. That meant a few days free of Dash, Paulina, Star and everyone else that loved to tease him or fawn obsessively over Danny Phantom. And as if things couldn't be better, his parents had been invited out of town to attend a paranormal convention. So Jazz and he would be home alone. That meant no weapons at the dinner table. No glowing food in the fridge to ambush him when he went inside. No getting threatened to be ripped apart molecule by molecule.

The only dampener on his mood was that Valerie and Vlad were still around. But Valerie and Danny had an uneasy truce going at the moment. It wasn't official but Danny had noticed that ever since Danielle had been in town, Valerie hadn't attacked him. She was still ghost hunting, he'd seen her chasing down the Box Ghost just the other day. But she wasn't after _him_. Also Vlad had been unusually quiet recently. That was a little concerning for Danny. Vlad was always up to something. But Danny wasn't going to let Vlad's lack of activity affect him. It was summer. And he was going to enjoy it the best way he could.

That's right. He was going into the Ghost Zone to train with Frostbite. Wait… hold on. Danny sighed in annoyance. It was Sam's idea. And unfortunately Tucker got grounded last minute for staying out past curfew and Sam got dragged on an unexpected shopping trip with her mother. Danny shrugged. It wasn't like he was going to do anything worthwhile instead. But he would have preferred a day to himself to quietly relax at home and maybe watch a movie or play a video game. It was rare that he got to do that now. Ghost attacks had become so regular that Danny was lucky if he got more than four hours sleep at night. Thankfully Jazz managed to snag coffee for him in the mornings before his parents noticed his exhaustion. His teachers were used to him sleeping in class by now. Not that they were happy about it but he'd definitely changed from a promising student in their eyes to a slacker that had no future.

Danny flew through the green gaseous Ghost Zone, passing purple doors and islands floating in mid-air. He didn't mind training with his powers but whenever he trained at the Far Frozen, he couldn't help but get annoyed by the fearful cries when he looked at or raised a hand in greeting to any of the inhabitants other than Frostbite. He hadn't frozen one of them solid in months but they still ran away screaming at the sight of him. Yeah, this was going to be a fun afternoon. He could just tell. Danny rolled his eyes at his inward sarcastic musings.

It wouldn't be so bad if Sam or Tucker was with him. And Frostbite was great to be around but the snow ghost made him uncomfortable. The constantly being called Great One. It made him feel like he was trying to be something he wasn't. Even after all this time, it still made his stomach twist with almost guilt and awkwardness. He wasn't some amazing hero or anything. Yeah, he locked the Ghost King back in the sarcophagus of forever sleep. But that was one thing. He'd messed up in the past too. He let Freakshow take control of him. He walked right into Walker's trap when he overshadowed the mayor. He ruined Valerie's life because he couldn't stop Cujo. That argument he had with Sam that caused her to wish she never met him. Letting Vlad get the Infi-map and that chase through time. There were so many mistakes he made. So many, he didn't feel that he deserved the title of Great One.

Danny soared through the green world, lost in his thoughts. So lost that he didn't even see the blast that came at him before it hit him in the side. The hit threw him off course slightly and he crashed into a large floating rock. As he was in his ghost form, he collided with it head first, earning him a headache. Danny peeled himself away from the rock and rubbed the bump forming on his head and turned to the direction the blast came from. He groaned in annoyance. The metal suited hunter with green hair and a large gun on his shoulder grinned at him.

"Hello ghost child," Skulker greeted him. Danny backed away from the rock and glowered at the ghost.

"What do you want Skulker?" Danny grumbled.

"Same as always, your pelt on my mantle," Skulker answered with a casual shrug. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Can't you be a little more original and fresh? The whole pelt thing, besides being gross, is getting _really_ old," Danny complained.

Skulker grinned and shook his head.

"I'll give you a head start child. Start running," Skulker offered. Danny scowled at the ghost but quickly turned and fled towards the Far Frozen. Skulker gave chase and cackled excitedly as he fired blasts at the halfa. Danny dodged the attacks and glanced over his shoulder.

"Your aim's lousy! Another fight with Ember?!" Danny taunted. Skulker frowned. Danny turned back before gasping in alarm. A portal had opened right in front of him and he had no room to go around or stop. He did the only thing he could. He went through.

After the initial blindness from the enveloping green portal, Danny saw he was heading straight for the ground. He was going way too fast to stop and smashed head first into the stony pathway below. Skulker charged through and scanned the skies for his prey. Grumbling in annoyance, the hunter turned to leave but the portal had already closed. Skulker groaned and turned in a slow circle, not noticing an unconscious Danny Fenton on the ground below in a crater formed by the crash. Skulker floated off in search of his favourite prey instead.

 **So Danny's introduced. Any ideas where the portal landed him?**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful sunny day in Kalos. Ash grinned to himself. The Kalos league wasn't too far now and he'd gotten his last badge. Not to mention, he'd finally mastered the Ash-Greninja form. Pikachu and Dedenne scampered ahead, enjoying the warm weather. Bonnie was humming to Squishy. The mysterious pokémon had grown extremely quiet recently. Not that the pokémon was noisy or chatty but it almost looked sad. None of them were quite sure what to make of the little pokémon.

Serena was tapping on her electronic guide and Clemont was keeping a sharp eye out for traps. Since Team Rocket kept trying to get them to fall into traps, Clemont had taken it upon himself to watch out for anything suspicious. Serena squealed in excitement.

"Oh! Bonnie, I think I found something you'll like. There's a ghost pokémon festival in the next town tomorrow night," Serena exclaimed. Bonnie stopped humming and looked up to Serena.

"Ghost pokémon festival? Sounds like fun! Can we go Clemont? Please!" Bonnie replied happily. Ash frowned at Serena. It was no secret that Serena got scared easily and didn't like haunted buildings.

"What exactly is this festival Serena?" Clemont asked, adjusting his glasses.

Serena smiled and tapped on the information to read it.

"Well, it says here… every year, ghost pokémon gather at Pine Town for one night only. Afterwards, they all leave. An old legend tells of a gateway to a spirit world that unless the ghost pokémon gather will cause dangerous spirits to come to our world and take the living," Serena read and finished with a frown.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," she mumbled.

"Oh come on Serena, it'll be fun. Besides it is just a legend and the ghost pokémon _will_ gather right? I say we go," Ash interjected. He was interested in meeting more ghost pokémon. He rarely had good experiences with the type but every experience was important. Besides he might come across ghost pokémon in the Kalos League. Bonnie nodded excitedly.

"I want to go too! You guys got to go flying in those suits. Please!" Bonnie reminded them. The three teens looked at each other. Bonnie was right. They had got to do that and she'd been forced to sit on the side lines. They rarely did anything that Bonnie wanted to do.

"Alright, it's decided. We're going to Pine Town. How far is it Serena?" Clemont decided. Serena nodded uncertainly but didn't object.

"Hmm, we should get there by tonight. It's only a couple of hours away," Serena guessed as she checked the map. Ash grinned.

"Well, if we run, we'll get there faster!" Ash announced happily and began to run, Bonnie close on his heels.

"Wait! You guys! We can't run all that way!" Clemont shouted after them as Serena and Clemont jogged after them. Pikachu and Dedenne crying out with joy and keeping up with Ash.

However they'd only been running for less than ten minutes when Ash saw something up ahead. He slowed to a stop as he saw a Trevenant bending over a boy lying unconscious on the path in the middle of a crater. The pokémon resembled a tree with six root-like legs and a glowing red eye. Its side branches, shaped like clawed hands, gently caressed the boy, seemingly trying to help. The boy himself had black hair and wore jeans, red sneakers and a white shirt with red detailing. However the most alarming thing was the huge gash on the boy's temple, pouring sickeningly red blood onto the dusty road.

Ash gasped and ran forwards with Pikachu. The Trevenant turned to Ash and moved protectively in front of the boy, Ash assumed that the boy was the pokémon's trainer. It made sense. Perhaps the boy was injured while battling a wild pokémon with his Trevenant. Ash stopped and held up his hands to try and calm the agitated Trevenant.

"Easy there. I just want to help. Your trainer's hurt. We can help," Ash attempted to soothe the pokémon.

"Ash! Slow down!" Serena called as the rest caught up to him. Bonnie had fallen behind to help her brother keep up. Ash turned to his friends as they arrived and took in the scene.

"See, we can help your trainer, but you have to let us get closer. Trust me," Ash pleaded. The boy needed medical attention. He just hoped that Clemont's pokémon medical knowledge would be enough. Trevenant seemed to be watching them, coming up with its own opinion of them. Pikachu stepped forward.

"Pika. Pi pika chu chu Pikapi. Chu chu pika chu pi," Pikachu explained. Trevenant shook its head.

"Trev trevenant. Trev trev nant," Trevenant retorted. Pikachu frowned in confusion and looked up at Ash.

"Pikapi, pi chu pika pi pika chu chu pi," Pikachu informed his trainer. Ash frowned.

"I think Pikachu's saying that this isn't Trevenant's trainer," Ash translated roughly.

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would a wild pokémon care about him?" Clemont remarked. Ash glanced at the gym leader and shrugged.

"Trevenant, we want to help. Please let us," Ash begged gently, taking a nervous step forward. Trevenant frowned at Ash before glancing at the boy and stepping aside. Ash turned to Clemont who ran forward and shrugged off his backpack.

He examined the boy.

"I think he just hit his head. Nothing looks broken, but I can't be sure since I'm not a doctor. But I can stop the bleeding on his head," Clemont explained as he pulled out a bandage and gently lifted the boy's head and wrapped the bandage awkwardly around the boy's head and wound. Once Clemont was finished, he stood up and frowned.

"He might live nearby or have a camp. I don't see any belongings around here. I also don't see any pokéballs. Maybe he was robbed," Clemont guessed. Ash nodded slowly.

"Well, we can't just leave him here. We should wait with him. Serena, you could take a look at your map for the nearest doctor or pokémon centre," Ash suggested. Clemont nodded as Serena got her electronic guide and map out. Bonnie ventured closer and scanned the boy's face.

"I wonder what happened," Bonnie muttered.

 **Well, that's Ash and his friends introduced. Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Serena found that the nearest medical help would be in Pine Town. So the group decided to stop for an early dinner and if the boy didn't wake up before they were finished then Ash would go for help. Trevenant, for some reason, seemed extremely protective over the boy and refused to leave or eat out of worry.

"Maybe Trevenant is feeling guilty. It might have hurt him by accident and wants to make sure he's alright," Serena speculated while Clemont cooked and she and Bonnie set the table. Ash nodded thoughtfully, watching the boy closely.

"Maybe, but that doesn't explain why it wouldn't let us near him. If it was worried about the boy because it hurt him, then it would have tried to get us to help rather than protect him from us," Ash replied.

Clemont shrugged as he glanced at the boy also.

"I hope he'll be alright," Clemont muttered with concern. All four children nodded solemnly in agreement. Then a groan cut through the relative silence. Trevenant scuttled closer and watched the boy hopefully. The boy blinked his blue eyes opened and shut them instantly. His hand flew up to his head.

"Ah my head. What hit me?" he moaned. Ash shuffled closer, ready to ask or answer questions depending on how the boy was. The boy opened his eyes again and sat up before grabbing his head again, looking very dizzy.

"Woah, way too fast," the boy mumbled.

Ash put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You should take it easy. You hit your head pretty hard," Ash informed him carefully. The boy's head snapped up and he turned to Ash. He scrambled away and got to his feet quickly.

"Who are you?!" he demanded suspiciously. Ash blinked in surprise.

"I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum. Who are you?" Ash answered carefully. The boy eyed Ash carefully.

"Danny… Fenton," the boy replied slowly. Ash smiled.

"We found you in the road. What happened?" Ash ventured. Danny frowned finally noticing Bonnie, Serena and Clemont all watching him nervously.

"We?" Danny repeated, watching the other three.

"Serena," Serena answered with a little wave.

"Hi, I'm Clemont," Clemont greeted.

"And I'm his sister, Bonnie," Bonnie added. Ash nodded.

"And this is my best friend and partner, Pikachu," Ash introduced the yellow mouse pokémon. Bonnie grinned and showed Danny her pokémon in her little yellow bag.

"And this is Dedenne and Squishy," Bonnie concluded. Danny scowled in confusion.

"Never seen animals like those," he muttered to himself. Trevenant stepped forward, causing Danny to step back warily.

"Trev trev nant trevenant," it said. Danny blinked in surprise. He touched his head before shaking his head slowly.

"I must have really hit my head hard," he chuckled to himself.

"How did you get hurt? If you don't mind," Clemont ventured, turning off his makeshift stove.

Danny frowned in thought before scowling angrily.

"Skulker. When I find him he's going to regret it!" Danny growled furiously. Ash and his friends blinked in confusion and nervousness.

"Skulker?" Bonnie asked. Danny looked up and shook his head.

"It's nothing you guys need to worry about. But I guess I do need to figure out where I am," Danny assured them.

"We're pretty close to Pine Town," Serena offered helpfully. Danny looked up at her and frowned.

"Never heard of it. But thanks. What direction is it in?" Danny asked. Serena pointed down the road. Danny smiled.

"Thanks, and sorry for worrying you all. See you guys around," Danny retorted and turned to go.

"Wait! You can't just leave! You hit your head really hard. It's a two hour walk and you might have a concussion," Clemont interjected. Danny blinked in surprise before turning back to the gym leader.

"At least stay and eat with us. We have plenty and it would make us feel better to know that you're gonna be alright," Serena requested.

Danny shifted uncertainly on the spot.

"Trev tre trevenant nant tre trev," Treventant interjected. Danny frowned again at the pokémon. He sighed.

"Alright, if it really isn't a big deal. Thanks. My sister's always nagging me not to skip meals anyway. How long was I out?" Danny agreed, stepping back towards them. Ash wasn't so sure he liked the relaxed way Danny spoke about being unconscious but he wasn't going to comment just yet.

Bonnie sat beside Danny as Serena gestured for him to sit down.

"We don't know. You were like that when we found you and Trevenant here. But we've been here almost twenty minutes," Bonnie informed him happily. Danny nodded slowly and seemed to be keeping an eye out for something.

"So you have a sister? What's she like?" Bonnie inquired curiously.

"Bonnie! Leave Danny alone. You shouldn't be asking him questions like that," Clemont scolded his sister sternly. Danny smirked and shook his head.

"No it's fine Clemont. Her name's Jazz, well Jasmine but everyone calls her Jazz. She's my older sister and she's really smart. Studying to be a psychologist and I'm her favourite project," Danny explained, frowning in annoyance at the last comment. Bonnie giggled.

"How much older is she?" Bonnie prompted. Danny shrugged.

"Only a couple of years but she acts like an adult all the time," Danny answered easily.

Ash sat down opposite Danny, intrigued by the teen. They were roughly the same age.

"So what pokémon does she train? And are you out here on a journey or something?" Ash questioned carefully. Danny turned to Ash and frowned.

"Pokémon?" Danny repeated in confusion. Ash frowned in worry.

"Trev tre trev trevenant nant nant trev," Trevenant called to Danny. Danny looked to the pokémon and frowned.

"One minute," Danny muttered distractedly and he and Trevenant stepped out of earshot.

 **So… what do you think is going on between Danny and Trevenant?**

 **In other news, I've put up a poll. Check it out and give me your opinion.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny turned to the pokémon.

"What do you mean? Pokémon are creatures of power like you?" Danny demanded. He didn't understand where he was or what on earth Pikachu, Squishy, Dedenne and Trevenant were. He'd seen a lot of weird stuff in the Ghost Zone but the sky was clearly blue. They weren't in the Ghost Zone and none of this made any sense. He heard Trevenant begin to explain using variations of its name which seemed to be the only thing the pokémon could say. But in his mind, he heard perfect English.

"Pokémon are creatures of power. I'm a ghost and grass type. Pikachu is an electric type. Squishy is something very rare called Zygarde. Dedenne is an electric and fairy type," Trevenant explained telepathically.

Danny touched his head.

"What is happening here? I was just going to Frostbite's!" Danny moaned.

"I saw you fall from the sky from a green swirling thing and another like you followed you. You flew straight into the ground and changed into this you. The other thing like you flew off when the green swirling thing disappeared," Trevenant informed the confused halfa.

"We went through a portal and I crashed. I remember that. But what's going on here? Last I checked animals didn't have types. A dog is a dog. End of. No extra things about type," Danny retorted. Trevenant shrugged.

"You are from the spirit world. I guess things are different there," Trevenant offered. Danny stared at Trevenant and paled.

"Oh no! Don't say I'm trapped in some weird alternate reality type place! That sort of thing only happens in the movies," Danny complained. Trevenant blinked at Danny.

Danny clutched his hair in panic.

"Great! I don't have a thermos on me. And the Boo-merang. It won't work! Jazz won't be able to find me. Without a portal I'm stuck!" Danny rambled worriedly, ignoring the curious and worried looks from Ash and his friends. Trevenant placed a large bark-like hand on the halfa's shoulder.

"Calm down Danny. There is a legend among us ghost types. A gateway to the spirit world opens every year at Pine Town and we must stop those spirits coming out and stealing the living. Perhaps that can be a way home for you," Trevenant told him. Danny looked up at the pokémon.

"You're sure? When does it open?" Danny replied. Trevenant nodded.

"Tomorrow evening," Trevenant answered. Danny grinned in relief.

"Ha! And Tuck says I have no luck. Could you take me there?" Danny requested. Trevenant nodded.

"I heard Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Pikachu and Dedenne talking about going there to attend the festival. Perhaps you could travel with them," Trevenant suggested. Danny blinked in surprise before smiling.

"Thanks… er what do I call you?" Danny retorted. Trevenant smirked.

"Most humans call pokémon by their name. I'm called a Trevenant, so I'm called Trevenant," Trevenant explained. Danny frowned.

"Wouldn't you prefer an actual name though?" Danny prompted. The pokémon shrugged. Danny didn't quite know what to make of that. He hated it whenever other ghosts called him halfa. Punk, dipstick, whelp… Danny considered them terms of endearment from his enemies rather than actual insults. But he'd prefer any of those to halfa. But if that was what Trevenant wanted to be called, Danny wouldn't argue.

"Alright, how come I can understand you?" Danny inquired. Trevenant smiled.

"We are the same type. Ghost pokémon can always understand each other. Most pokémon can understand each other. But I think it's because you are from the spirit world," Trevenant answered. Danny blinked at the pokémon.

"So… Ash and those other kids, they can't understand you?" Danny questioned. Trevenant nodded.

"Ash and Pikachu have a close relationship and seem to understand each other fairly well. But Ash doesn't know for certain what Pikachu says to him," Trevenant explained. Danny nodded slowly.

"Ash said something about training pokémon. What does that mean?" Danny recalled. Trevenant nodded.

"Pokémon trainers, most human children older than ten, carry pokéballs. They can catch pokémon inside and then they raise the pokémon. They become its trainer. Some train for battle. Some train for shows. And some train for other jobs like nurses and rescue teams," Trevenant informed the halfa.

Danny nodded.

"And your trainer is?" Danny prompted. Trevenant shook its head.

"I don't have one. I'm a wild pokémon. I was only here because I am on my way to Pine Town," Trevenant answered. Danny smiled at the pokémon.

"So you're helping me for no reason? That's really nice of you. Thanks," Danny realised. Trevenant smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome," Trevenant retorted.

"Everything alright Danny?!" Ash called. Danny turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. Just needed a minute to figure a few things out," Danny replied and returned to the table.

"So, you never said… why are you out here?" Ash inquired. Danny bit his lip.

"Honestly, I'm lost," Danny answered carefully.

"Where are you trying to get to? We might be able to help you," Serena asked, pulling out her electronic guide and map. Danny shook his head.

"I don't think you guys can help me. I need to find a place called Amity Park. I doubt it's on your map," Danny replied. Serena typed in the name and frowned.

"Huh, it's not here. Is it a small town or something?" Serena muttered. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, really small. You'd easily miss it. Um, not many maps have it either," Danny lied.

"Why are you going there then?" Clemont wondered as he plated up the soup he'd made. Danny rubbed his neck.

"I have family there. Thought I should go visit," Danny ventured. The children smiled at him.

"Maybe we can find a better map in Pine Town. You're welcome to travel with us Danny. We're going there to go to the ghost pokémon festival tomorrow," Serena suggested. Danny glanced at Trevenant.

"That sounds great. Thanks. I heard there was something going on nearby. Is this festival big?" Danny replied carefully. He'd already said that he'd never heard of Pine Town. He couldn't suddenly know everything about it without telling the others that he could understand Trevenant and that could lead to difficult questions, like how.

"I hope so! I love ghost pokémon. They're so fun!" Bonnie exclaimed and picked up her spoon to eat her food.

"Yeah, they can be great fun. I remember a Haunter I met. That pokémon was hilarious but before I made friends with it… its pranks were a little dangerous," Ash told the table as they began to eat. Danny tried not to react.

"Haunter is a ghost type pokémon," Trevenant muttered to Danny helpfully. Danny glanced at the pokémon and smiled his thanks. It was really helpful that no one else could understand Trevenant so the pokémon could explain things before he made a fool of himself.

"So, Danny. Are you travelling alone? Do you have a camp nearby?" Clemont inquired. Danny blinked in surprise before mentally slapping himself. These kids were prepared for camping. He didn't have anything on him. Of course it would look weird.

"Yeah, I'm on my own but I lost my stuff in a river a few hours ago," Danny lied, hoping that there was a river nearby.

"What about your pokéballs?" Ash quickly asked. Danny bit his lip. This was the hardest question. He could understand that most people if not all people had pokémon and yet he didn't. He could lie and say he had some but he'd lost them too or left them behind somewhere but then he'd have to tell them what he had and he didn't know enough to blag that. Danny sighed. He was going to have to look weird.

"I don't have any. Never really been interested in training pokémon," Danny admitted carefully.

The four kids stopped mid-mouthful and turned to him.

"But training pokémon is really fun!" Bonnie was the first to recover from the shock.

"Didn't you want to get your first pokémon when you were ten?" Ash muttered in disbelief. Danny shrugged.

"It was never something I considered doing," Danny answered truthfully. Serena frowned at him but nodded slowly.

"What about your sister? Your friends?" Serena prompted. Danny bit his lip.

"Where I'm from there isn't much pokémon culture. Jazz prefers to read a book rather than-er train pokémon. And my friends, like me, never considered it," Danny explained uncertainly. Serena nodded slowly.

"Is that why you're left to visit family? To see what else is out there? Figure out what you want for yourself?" Serena suggested. Danny nodded, happy to have the lie told for him.

"Isn't it dangerous to travel alone without any pokémon to protect you?" Clemont replied concerned. Danny shrugged.

"My mom knows karate. I know how to fight if it comes to it," Danny told them.

"But what about you guys? Why are you travelling together?" Danny inquired, eager to get the attention off himself. Ash grinned and pulled out his badge case.

"I came to Kalos to compete in the Kalos League. I just got my last badge. We're on our way to Luimoise City to the tournament," Ash answered and launched into a lengthy explanation on how the league worked, seeing Danny's confused expression.

 **That seemed to work. Let me know what you think so far.**

 **But two points to make.**

 **First the poll. I tried to put one up here but it hasn't worked so I have put it up on facebook instead. JB Gilroy, that's my page, under page not person. Check it out and give your choice please. Fingers crossed this works better. However, if you're really against commenting on facebook, check out the options and review your choice here, either is fine with me.**

 **Second, I have had a lot for requests for a Danny Phantom, American Dragon, Randy Cummingham crossover. I am currently working on a Randy Cummingham and Danny Phantom crossover which was requested a long time ago, sorry for the wait by the way. But once that's done, I'll look into writing this request. But I will warn you all right now, it will be a long time yet. I don't post a single chapter until the entire fanfic is finished. And I have three or four fanfics going right now.**

 **So that's all that said and done. Whew!**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ughhh! How could you lose the twerps again!?" a long red haired woman exclaimed and punched a cat-like pokémon on the head.

"Oh come on Jess. It's not my fault. Jimmy had the map!" the cat pokémon complained.

"Meowth you are not blaming me for this. You were steering the balloon," a blue haired man grumbled angrily.

"I don't care whose fault it is! Just find them!" Jessie growled.

"Alright then, hand over the map James," Meowth demanded. James glared at Meowth.

"No. You got us lost last time and crashed the balloon. I'm figuring this out," James snapped. Meowth snarled.

"It wasn't my fault! That green light thing distracted me and that tree came out of nowhere," Meowth retorted sharply.

James scoffed and opened the map out further. He traced the road they'd last seen Ash and his friends on.

"Oh, looks like they're heading to Pine Town," James realised and took out his device provided by Team Rocket. He typed in the town and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that is interesting. There's a festival tomorrow night celebrating ghost pokémon. They gather in their thousands at the town for one night only," James informed his friends. Jessie turned to him.

"Ghost pokémon! Thousands! We can't pass up that opportunity," Jessie exclaimed and scrambled over to James. Meowth nodded.

"Thing is, ghost pokémon are slippery. Almost impossible to catch. We need specialist equipment for a job like that," Meowth told them thoughtfully.

Jessie and James deflated.

"Right. And we're running out of money. Perhaps we should focus on taking Pikachu while the twerps are distracted by the festival," James suggested sadly. The trio sighed sadly.

"Yeah, and then get blasted away," they mumbled despondently.

"Come on, we have to track down those twerps first before we can do anything. And since the balloon is burst, we'll have to walk," Jessie decided and they all got to their feet and started to walk in a random direction, hopefully towards the road.

It didn't take long until they heard voices they recognised and they peered through a bush to see the group of travellers packing away their stuff.

"If you want me to carry anything," a boy they'd never seen before offered.

"Nonsense Danny, we're fine. Thanks for the offer but we can manage," Clemont retorted kindly and heaved his backpack on to his back. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"That looks heavy Clemont, are you sure you don't want me to carry something?" Danny attempted again.

"My brother can manage Danny. He carries his backpack everywhere. He's an inventor," Bonnie told him.

"Inventor huh? What sort of stuff do you build?" Danny inquired curiously. Clemont blushed.

"Oh this and that. But they usually blow up," Clemont answered embarrassed.

"No they don't Clemont. There was your um… what about-?" Ash began but struggled for an example.

"Hey, inventions like to blow up. It's the only way to figure it out right? Do you ever get covered in goo?" Danny interjected. Clemont blinked at Danny and shook his head slowly.

"Just dirt," Serena admitted. Danny smirked.

"Then you're lucky. My parents are inventors and whenever they fail, we get covered in green sludge. Just take your time Clemont. The greatest inventions take time to perfect," Danny continued. Clemont smiled gratefully at him.

"Wow, what do your parents invent?" Clemont inquired. Danny shrugged.

"They're ghost hunters," Danny admitted.

"Ghost hunters? You mean they catch ghost pokémon?" Ash assumed. Danny shook his head.

"No. Ghosts not pokémon. The dead human types," Danny corrected. Serena shuddered.

"Sounds scary," she murmured.

"Have you ever seen a ghost then Danny?" Bonnie asked curiously. Danny snorted in laughter. The rest of the group frowned in confusion at him.

"Sorry, yeah. You could say I've seen ghosts," Danny answered with a smile.

"What's funny?" Bonnie demanded. Danny shook his head.

"Private joke. You wouldn't understand," Danny replied. Bonnie harrumphed in disappointment.

"Well, perhaps we should get going. We should try to get to Pine Town by nightfall," Clemont announced and Ash nodded and pulled his own backpack on.

"Right, let's get going," Ash agreed and the group began to walk down the path, side-stepping the crater Danny had been in when they found him, with Trevenant following behind them.

Jessie, James and Meowth turned to each other.

"I wonder who that new twerp is," Jessie commented. James shrugged.

"I don't know but I've never heard of any inventors that hunt actual ghosts. Perhaps he's going to the ghost pokémon festival," James guessed. Meowth frowned at them.

"Could be since the kid has a Trevenant. Looks strong too," Meowth observed. The team nodded and started to follow the group.

Suddenly Danny stiffened and turned around, causing Team Rocket to halt.

"What's wrong Danny?" Ash called.

"Just thought I heard something following us," Danny mumbled, scanning the area suspiciously.

"Could be Team Rocket. We haven't seen them since yesterday," Serena guessed. Ash nodded and Pikachu shrank closer to his trainer.

"Team Rocket?" Danny repeated.

"Pokémon thieves. They want to steal Ash's Pikachu," Bonnie answered. Danny nodded slowly.

"Are they any good?" Danny asked. The rest of the group shook their heads.

"Not really. But they build massive machines that always cause trouble," Clemont admitted. Danny nodded and turned back to the rest of the group.

"Well if that's all," Danny remarked with a smile and the group began to walk on.

Team Rocket scowled in annoyance, using all their restraint to not burst into their introductory motto and correct them.

"I see you're hunting those children as well," a disembodied voice commented. The trio cried out in alarm. A metal man with flaming green hair materialised beside them.

"Skulker, Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. Perhaps we can work together," Skulker introduced himself. Team Rocket blinked in shock at the ghost before grinning. Help was help. And they needed as much as they could get if they ever hoped to finally catch Pikachu.

 **And Skulker returns. Let me know what you think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

They'd been walking for almost an hour before Pine Town came into view.

"There it is," Serena exclaimed excitedly. Trevenant smiled broadly and tapped Danny on the shoulder.

"I really should meet with the other pokémon. Will you be alright?" Trevenant asked, sounding like a normal pokémon to the others. Danny smiled and nodded, despite being sad to see the helpful pokémon leave. Trevenant waved at the group before wandering off the path.

"Where is it going?" Bonnie inquired.

"Maybe it's going to the festival," Serena guessed.

"Don't worry Bonnie. I'm sure we'll see it again. Besides it really seems to like Danny," Ash assured the girl, giving Danny a sideways smirk. Danny shrugged.

"I guess," Danny muttered not sure what else to say.

They waited a few more moments before continuing on their way.

"So if you were interested in training pokémon, would you want to catch Trevenant?" Ash ventured. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter does it? I don't have pokéballs or anything," Danny answered carefully. If he said yes, they'd probably help him to catch the ghost pokémon and if he said no then they'd ask why. Not an easy question to answer.

Suddenly there was an explosion of smoke ahead of them.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Make it double!" James cried.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie resumed.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!" James continued.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" Jessie recited.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" James added.

"Jessie!" Jessie announced.

"James!" James introduced himself.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie declared.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James warned.

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth concluded as the smoke cleared.

Danny frowned at the trio, a man, a woman and a cat-like pokémon.

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed angrily, shifting into a ready position, obviously expecting a fight.

"What are you going to do this time?!" Serena demanded. Jessie folded her arms smugly.

"This time we have a secret weapon guaranteed to catch what we want," Jessie bragged and a robotic man appeared beside the trio. Danny scowled angrily at the ghost, unable to do anything with Ash and his friends and Team Rocket around. Ash and his friends backed away a little from Skulker worriedly.

"Bit smaller than your usual robots," Clemont commented, nervously.

"That's because they didn't build me. We're working together," Skulker growled, clearly offended. Clemont gasped in shock.

"Now, as we agreed, get Pikachu," James ordered excitedly. Ash glared at the group and brought Pikachu closer to him.

"I'd prefer to go after my own prey," Skulker decided, pulling out a net launching gun.

"That's not what we agreed!" Meowth snapped angrily. Skulker grinned evilly and turned his gun on Danny to everyone's surprise.

"Nowhere to run this time whelp," Skulker gloated.

Danny glared at Skulker, ready to jump to the side the moment Skulker fired.

"Danny, what's going on?" Ash asked nervously, glancing at the halfa. Danny didn't move his gaze from Skulker.

"Some hunter. You know that. Using those three idiots to get close," Danny remarked, surprising everyone again.

"We are not idiots!" Team Rocket exclaimed indignantly. Danny ignored them. Skulker chuckled.

"I just used the situation to my advantage. Not that you'd understand that," Skulker retorted. Danny nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever you say Skulker. But you're still a lousy hunter," Danny replied. Skulker frowned and fired his gun at Danny.

Danny rolled to the side and began to run, hoping to get out of sight to fight Skulker. Skulker laughed and flew after Danny. Ash, his friends and Team Rocket watched the chase with expressions of pure confusion.

"Come on, we have to help Danny!" Ash called and began to run after Danny and Skulker. Serena, Bonnie and Clemont nodded and followed Ash. Team Rocket scowled.

"That guy double crossed us!" Jessie growled. James and Meowth nodded.

"Let's watch someone else get blasted off for once," James suggested and the trio ran after Skulker excitedly.

Danny glanced over his shoulder and took a sharp turn to avoid another shot. Skulker easily kept up in the air. Danny stumbled over a tree root and Skulker took his chance and fired a net at the halfa.

"Got you!" Skulker cried triumphantly. Danny growled angrily as he found himself trapped.

"Fine you got a lucky shot but now what? We're stuck here!" Danny hissed. Skulker blinked at Danny.

"What do you mean? Stuck here," Skulker inquired in confusion. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't noticed anything weird about this place. Skulker I knew you couldn't aim, never realised it's because you're blind," Danny quipped. Skulker pulled Danny's net up to look the trapped halfa in the eye.

"Talk!" Skulker demanded. Danny gave a short humourless laugh.

"First you let me out of the net," Danny retorted with a scowl. Skulker frowned.

"Not happening whelp," Skulker retorted.

"Danny!" Ash shouted. Skulker grinned.

"Now what ghost child? Can't risk your secret," Skulker muttered gleefully. Danny scowled in reply. Ash skidded to a stop.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll help you out of there. Pikachu Iron tail!" Ash assured the halfa. Pikachu nodded and rushed forwards, his tail glowing as he aimed it at Skulker. Skulker raised an eyebrow and turned intangible.

"Ash, I can handle this! Go back to your friends!" Danny called to the boy as he gaped at the missed attack. Ash looked at Danny's determined expression.

Then Serena, Clemont and Bonnie joined Ash. Danny sighed in annoyance. Skulker grinned at his captive.

"This time you're mine," Skulker gloated. Danny rolled his eyes and unexpectedly kicked the ghost in the side. Skulker groaned and dropped Danny. Ash and Clemont made to run closer, not noticing Team Rocket arrive and hide behind a nearby bush. Danny shook his head at them. He struggled against the net. Skulker straightened and pulled out another gun.

"You're going to regret that!" Skulker hissed and pointed the gun at Danny. Danny froze.

"You get rid of me and I won't give you any answers," Danny warned.

"I don't need your answers," Skulker snarled and charged up the gun. Suddenly purple branches erupted out of the ground and grasped Skulker.

"What the?!" Danny exclaimed in shock.

"Forest curse," Ash breathed as he recognised the attack. Danny turned and saw a Trevenant walk closer and reach down to release the halfa.

"I'm sorry for leaving," the pokémon apologised. Danny looked up and smirked.

"Thanks," he replied. He got to his feet and dusted off his jeans.

"Right, where were we Skulker? Oh, I remember. You were threatening me," Danny announced casually and stepped over to the trapped ghost. The halfa knew that the surprise of the attack would wear off soon.

Danny pressed his face right up to the ghost hunter and scowled angrily.

"I'm only going to say this once. Come after me again while I'm around these kids and I won't wait to get out of sight before fighting you. We're not in our world Skulker. It's up to you to figure out the way back. If you catch me in a good mood I might give you a hint, but I'm not right now," Danny hissed quietly. Skulker glared at the halfa.

"You're lucky I don't have a thermos with me," Danny added and then punched the ghost in the face. Danny then turned back to Ash and the others.

"This is Skulker. He's a ghost. He's going to leave us alone now," Danny informed them. Serena suddenly looked very nervous while Bonnie was excited.

Danny motioned for them to follow him as they left Skulker trapped in the forest curse, Trevenant joining them. They uncertainly followed Danny away from the ghost, Ash glancing back to see Skulker was gone. Team Rocket hid themselves away as the group passed.

 **Well that's plan A for Skulker gone. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

They returned to the road and Trevenant left again.

"What just happened there?" Ash asked. Danny glanced at the boy.

"You know how my parents are ghost hunters. Well I do get attacked by ghosts. That's Skulker, a hunter. Took a shine to me a while back. He's kind of the reason you found me unconscious in the road," Danny explained. Clemont frowned.

"He knocked you unconscious?" Clemont exclaimed. Danny shook his head, he started to pull the bandages off his head as they spoke. His headache was long gone and he wanted to get rid of them before getting to Pine Town.

"Not exactly. I wasn't looking where I was going while running away from Skulker," Danny admitted.

"You could touch him," Serena observed. Danny glanced at her and nodded.

"Yeah. Most ghosts can be touched as long as they don't make a conscious effort to not be. That was why Pikachu's Iron tail didn't work," Danny informed them. Ash blinked.

"Will he come after us again?" Serena asked. Danny scowled.

"He's only after me. And if he knows what's good for him, he won't," Danny growled menacingly. Ash and his friends shared a quick look at each other.

"Are you alright Danny? You seem…" Ash began, trailing off uncertainly. Danny glanced at them and adopted an easy smile.

"Sorry, just ticked at getting caught in a net. I'm fine. It's getting late. We should get going right?" Danny replied. Ash smiled and nodded.

"Right, it'll be getting dark in a few hours," Ash agreed and led the way down the road.

Within an hour, they arrived in Pine Town. It was a quaint town dominantly made of cobblestone roads and brick houses.

"Nice place," Danny remarked. Serena nodded and squealed in delight at the window of a boutique containing a dress. Bonnie and Serena ran over to it. Danny folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at the duo.

"I guess Serena's really into clothes," Danny commented.

"You could say that. She's a pokémon performer. She's really good too. She made it all the way to the finals in her first grand showcase," Ash replied. Danny frowned in confusion.

"Performers show off their pokémon's beauty without battling. They compete in competitions called showcases. They need to earn three princess keys to compete in the grand showcase. The winner becomes Kalos queen until someone else wins," Clemont explained.

Danny nodded slowly.

"We might be able to get a video for you to watch at the pokémon centre if you're interested," Clemont offered, seeing Danny's uncertainty. Danny smiled gratefully. Serena and Bonnie, Dedenne and Squishy in her yellow bag, returned to the three boys and Pikachu shortly.

"We should get to the pokémon centre," Ash informed the group. The group nodded and they made their way through the town to a large, well-lit building.

They walked in and Ash, Clemont and Serena took out their pokéballs.

"Hello, welcome to the pokémon centre. Is there anything I can do for you?" a gentle woman with pink hair and wearing a nurse's uniform greeted them.

"Hi Nurse Joy. Could you check on our pokémon?" Ash replied with a smile. Nurse Joy smiled.

"Of course. Here, put your pokéballs in here and I'll check them immediately," Nurse Joy answered and brought out three trays. Ash put five pokéballs in his tray. Clemont pointed a pokéball at Bonnie's Dedenne and recalled the pokémon with a red light and put four pokéballs in his tray and Serena put three pokéballs in hers. Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder onto the counter. Then a large pokémon with long pointed ears came in with a trolley that Pikachu hopped on and Nurse Joy placed the three trays on.

The group then moved away from the desk and found a computer. Serena started to check the latest video releases on pokévision and Clemont found a few videos for Danny to watch to get a better idea of what a pokémon showcase was. A happy jingle came from the desk and everyone collected their pokémon.

"If you'd like Danny, me and Clemont can show you a pokémon battle. I need to get as much practice as possible in before the league," Ash offered. Danny shrugged.

"If you're having one anyway, I'd love to watch," Danny agreed with a smile.

"Great. Three on three?" Ash asked excitedly. Clemont smirked.

"You're on Ash. I'm not going easy on you though," Clemont retorted.

Both trainers ran out to the battlefield outside. Serena and Bonnie led Danny to a bench to watch.

"So fill me in. How does this work?" Danny requested as Clemont called out his Chespin and Ash called out Pikachu. Serena nodded.

"The winner is the first person to knock out the opponent's pokémon. Ash and Clemont are doing a three on three battle so there are three rounds, I guess. If Ash knocks out all three of Clemont's pokémon, then Ash wins," Serena explained. Danny nodded slowly and turned to watch the battle as Ash shouted for Pikachu to use quick attack. Pikachu zoomed forward and barrelled into Chespin. Clemont shouted for Chespin to use pin missile and Ash told Pikachu to dodge. Chespin then used vine whip and Ash commanded Pikachu to use iron tail.

"I wonder why Ash chose Pikachu. I mean Ash has the disadvantage being an electric type," Bonnie commented with a slight confused frown.

"Disadvantage?" Danny repeated completely lost.

"Chespin is a grass type and grass types aren't affected by electric type attacks. Pikachu, an electric type, can't use his lightning bolt against Chespin. Only iron tail and quick attack will work," Serena explained. Danny nodded, starting to understand.

"Well, Ash does have that big tournament right? And by the sounds of how these battles work, he might end up with a similar situation in the league," Danny suggested. Serena and Bonnie blinked at him.

"It's better to take these risks against an opponent that doesn't matter than to take the risk and fail when it does," Danny concluded.

"That sounds like something Ash would do actually. What made you think that though? You don't seem to know anything about pokémon battles?" Serena inquired as Ash won the pairing with a well-placed iron tail. Danny shrugged, frowning at Chespin as Clemont recalled the pokémon.

"Will Chespin be alright?" Danny asked with concern. Bonnie and Serena nodded.

"Yeah, Chespin will be fine after some rest and we can always ask Nurse Joy to help our pokémon while we're here," Bonnie assured him as Clemont brought out Bunnelby.

"I may not know about pokémon battles. But I do know about fights from ghost fighting. So Clemont, I'm not saying he isn't a great battler, but he's not a big deal to Ash right now. This is practice or training so he should take the risks," Danny speculated as Pikachu was beaten by a dig, mud shot combo. Ash ran over and collected Pikachu and set the yellow mouse pokémon down beside him.

Danny frowned as Ash called out his Talonflame.

"I can't help but notice that Pikachu doesn't have a pokéball. Is it wild?" Danny inquired. Serena and Bonnie shook their heads.

"No. Pikachu does have a pokéball," Bonnie corrected him.

"Pikachu just hates going inside so Ash doesn't use it," Serena explained. Danny blinked in surprise before smirking.

"I can understand. Getting shoved into a tiny space isn't comfortable," Danny commented, remembering the times he'd been sucked into a Fenton thermos, not noticing the curious looks from the girls beside him.

Talonflame lit up with fire as it began its flame charge and dove at Bunnelby. Bunnelby began its wild charge and began to spark with electricity. Both pokémon hit head on and fainted together. The girls explaining what moves entailed and clarifying types for Danny. Both trainers called their pokémon back and drew out their final choices. Ash called out Greninja and Clemont brought out Luxray. Greninja charged forward with its cut attack and Luxray dodged and caught the cut attack in its thunder fangs. Greninja stumbled back and sparked with electricity. Greninja then threw dual water shuriken at Luxray. Luxray stumbled back itself and then used swift. Greninja jumped high in the air and used double team before dropping down and using flying ace.

 **This and the next few chapters are a little bit of a filler. Killing time until the festival to be honest. But thought a bit of bonding and letting Danny see what life is like in this world was a must.**

 **Let me know what you guys think**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gradually Ash wore Luxray down and Greninja won the match, winning the battle. Then they returned the pokémon to Nurse Joy's care. Ash turned to Danny.

"So what did you think? That was your first pokémon battle right?" Ash inquired. Danny smirked.

"Not bad. But I could tell that you weren't taking it seriously. Taking risks. In a way, it made it more interesting," Danny answered truthfully. He could definitely see the appeal despite not being so sure about the whole using pokémon to fight. He knew that Sam would hate the sport because Danny was now certain that was what it was considered to be. Ash frowned.

"I was taking it seriously," Ash retorted. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Which is why you put yourself at a disadvantage every round. You barely managed to win that last round and the second one was a tie," Danny pointed out.

Ash opened and closed his mouth, completely at a loss as to what to say.

"I understand why you did it though Ash. It was a good idea. But if you don't mind me saying so, you're technique is very aggressive and could be improved," Danny resumed. The four children frowned at Danny. Danny waved for them to follow and led them back out to the battlefield.

"I'm only speaking from my own experiences of course. But I noticed, especially with your last two matches, that you relied on attacking first and hard and hoping it would be enough to beat your opponent. While that will work a lot of times, it won't work against people with strong defences. Like Luxray did. If you tried to force your opponent to be more offensive then it would put you in a better position in that situation," Danny explained.

Ash blinked in surprise.

"What makes you think that?" Ash asked, slightly defensively. Danny smirked.

"I may not know anything about pokémon but I do know about fighting. Which this is very similar to. Ash you have a very sloppy style derived by split second decisions and instinct. Clemont, I could see that you were trying to do that but you still had tactics in place in case your riskier moves didn't pay off," Danny observed.

"Are you saying my style is wrong?" Ash demanded defensively. Danny shook his head.

"Not at all. I have a very similar style. Let me show you what I mean. Afraid I'll need a volunteer," Danny replied.

Ash frowned and stepped forward. Danny smirked, having predicted that Ash would volunteer.

"Okay, first thing. Adopt a battle stance. You already kind of do one when you start a pokémon battle," Danny ordered. Ash did as he was told. Danny adopted one of his own.

"Alright, attack me how you would if we were pokémon," Danny requested and Ash lunged forward and went to punch Danny. Danny stepped back and ducked down.

"This is the situation I described. Attacking an opponent with a strong defence. So let's switch roles. Attack me but this time I'm going to do what I suggested," Danny told Ash. Ash frowned but nodded and lunged again at Danny. This time however Danny stepped into the attack and grabbed Ash's arm. He twisted it back behind the trainer's back and put an arm across Ash's neck, effectively subduing him.

"That's what I mean. I've turned a defensive move into an attack itself. By getting your opponent to attack when they have a good defence, it lets their guard down. You _trick_ the opponent into letting their guard down," Danny explained and released Ash.

"Woah!" Bonnie exclaimed in awe.

"That was amazing," Serena complimented. Danny chuckled and rubbed his neck self-consciously.

"That was nothing really," Danny muttered. Ash turned to Danny.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? I bet you could teach fighting types lots. Maybe you could train with my Hawlucha," Ash inquired. Danny shrugged.

"I learnt a bit from my mom but mostly I'm self-taught from fighting ghosts," Danny admitted.

"Is your mom good?" Bonnie ventured. Danny grinned and nodded.

"Sometimes too good. She's a ninth degree black belt. Best fighter in our family. But she's really disciplined in her fighting technique. Like I said, my technique is sloppy and spur of the moment. But my dad and Jazz, they've got bad aim," Danny answered.

Ash called out his Hawlucha.

"You don't mind do you Danny?" Ash inquired. Danny shook his head.

"It'll be a learning experience for me too. But I'll need to fight Hawlucha for a bit to understand his technique. And don't go easy on me. I can take a hit, trust me," Danny explained and backpedalled a short distance and adopted his fighting stance. Ash knelt down next to Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha this is Danny. He's a really good fighter and he's going to see if he can help us improve. So we're going to fight him," Ash informed the brightly coloured fighting and flying type. Hawlucha scanned the battlefield.

"Haw haw lucha Hawlucha," Hawlucha realised. Ash nodded.

"Danny isn't a pokémon trainer Hawlucha. You're not fighting his pokémon, you're fighting him," Ash replied. Hawlucha looked uncertain but agreed. Ash backed off into the trainer's box and nodded to Danny.

"Hawlucha, karate chop," Ash commanded and hoped that Danny knew what he was doing agreeing to fight a pokémon. Hawlucha reluctantly but obediently lunged forwards and his wings and hands glowimg. He went to hit Danny but Danny effectively blocked the attack.

"Don't hold back Hawlucha. Trust me, you won't hurt me," Danny assured the pokémon as they held the position. Hawlucha blinked at the halfa and nodded slowly and struck a stronger blow which Danny blocked again. Hawlucha frowned and attempted again and again, getting frustrated that he couldn't land a hit.

Danny pushed Hawlucha back.

"Ash, can I strike back to see how Hawlucha takes a hit? I promise I won't do damage," Danny called. Ash licked his lips nervously but nodded.

"Flying press!" Ash ordered, deciding to switch tactics since Danny could effectively block Hawlucha's karate chop. Hawlucha jumped into the air with his usual flourish and dove at Danny. Danny watched the attack's movements carefully before putting his arms up protectively in front of his face. The attack hit and Danny was forced back a few inches. Hawlucha grinned at the successful attack before Danny swept a foot out and tripped the pokémon.

"Is this how you usually fight? It's too slow!" Danny criticised. Ash gaped at the boy.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked. Danny scowled at Ash.

"I told you. I can take a hit. Just focus on your pokémon Ash. Forget who I am. See me as an opponent. I can't help if you don't show me what you guys can do," Danny retorted sternly.

Hawlucha got on to its feet and frowned at Danny. Danny glanced at the pokémon.

"Nice move though that flying press. Plenty of power and good accuracy," Danny complimented. Hawlucha and Ash blinked in surprise. Ash bit his lip.

"X-scissor!" Ash commanded and Hawlucha obeyed. Danny blocked the attack and stumbled back and shook his arms, having felt that attack vibrate his bones.

"That's more like it!" Danny exclaimed with a grin. Hawlucha turned at Ash and grinned at its trainer. Ash nodded uncertainly. Hawlucha clearly wanted to prove itself to Danny and Ash wasn't going to let his pokémon down.

"High jump kick!" Ash shouted and Hawlucha obeyed. Danny dodged and then frowned as Hawlucha seemed to be in pain.

"What happened?!" Danny yelled with concern.

"High jump kick inflicts damage on the user when it misses," Clemont explained helpfully.

"Alright, I'll block that next time. Ash, give me a real battle. You're still holding back. I know what Hawlucha can do, now show me its technique!" Danny replied. Ash sighed and shook his head.

"I can't. This isn't right," Ash complained. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Would it help if I taunted you?" Danny offered with a small smirk. Ash frowned at the halfa and shook his head.

"This is wrong. I shouldn't make Hawlucha fight you," Ash retorted. Danny sighed and nodded slowly.

"Alright, wear a blindfold and fight one of their other pokémon," Danny suggested.

"Why a blindfold?" Ash inquired.

"I want to see if you rely solely on what you see or if you work by listening as well," Danny lied. Ash nodded and grabbed a cloth from his backpack and wrapped it over his eyes. Danny walked over to Serena and Clemont.

"I want you guys to pretend to be having a battle with Ash. I want to fight Hawlucha myself but Ash is too caught up on the fact that it's me," Danny explained.

Serena and Clemont blinked in surprise before nodding. Serena raised a hand.

"I'll send out my pokémon. I'll use Slyveon," Serena offered. Danny nodded.

"Fine, whatever but use moves that he won't be able to hear or smell or feel. He can't know I'm his real opponent," Danny replied and returned to the battlefield to Hawlucha's confusion. Danny bent down to the pokémon.

"Hawlucha, I'm sorry for tricking Ash but he can't give me a real battle if he knows I'm fighting you. Play along and you can show me what you're truly capable of," Danny muttered. The pokémon grinned and nodded and held out a fist to fist-bump the halfa. Danny smirked and complied and got to his feet. He nodded to Serena.

 **Just a fun idea to fill the time in the story. The show doesn't really show much training with Hawlucha and he kind of just gets better all of a sudden. Here's how…**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Don't forget to check out my facebook page, JB Gilroy and to check out the running poll for the next fanfic to be posted on fanfiction.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ash was able to battle much better when he didn't know Danny was his true opponent, considering he was battling blind. Hawlucha seemed to enjoy the challenge though. Danny blocked the pokémon's high jump kicks and karate chops like a pro. He dodged the flying press and x-scissor with ease. Eventually Danny began to understand Hawlucha's style. It was flashy but strong although the pokémon rarely dodged, preferring to take a hit head-on. Ash was right. Danny could teach the pokémon a few defensive techniques.

"Alright! That's enough!" Danny shouted and took a definite step back out of the fight, sticky with sweat and panting slightly from the exertion. Ash scowled and pulled off his blindfold and blinked in shock to find that Slyveon wasn't even out of her pokéball. Serena waved at him from the side lines, blushing slightly.

"Good battle Ash. Hawlucha's strong. But very aggressive. A couple of defensive tactics thrown in will really help it in battle," Danny called breathlessly. Ash stepped out of the trainer's box.

"You… are you alright?" Ash asked nervously. He'd gone full out against, unknowingly, Danny. Danny smirked and nodded.

"Just great. Just need a breather. Haven't had a fight that intense for a while," Danny answered. Ash gulped guiltily. Danny glanced at the trainer. He straightened up and raised his arms up, placing his bare forearms in clear view.

"No breaks, hardly a bruise. I told you, I can take a hit," Danny assured the boy. Ash bit his lip and nodded, noticing that Danny was right. There wasn't even a hint of redness on the boy's arms from the fight.

"Alright, Hawlucha. How's your dodging?" Danny inquired. Hawlucha responded and grinned. He looked at Ash, having not understood the pokémon.

"Um, we could have a dodging session," Ash suggested. Danny nodded. Within moments Clemont had set up a throwing machine.

"The future is now thanks to science. I'd like to present my throw-o-matic. You simply place projectiles in here and use this lever to adjust the speed and quantity of the projectiles," Clemont explained.

"Science is so amazing!" Ash exclaimed in awe. Danny smirked having seen his share of inventions.

"I just hope it doesn't blow up in our faces," Bonnie muttered pessimistically, with a knowing frown.

Hawlucha stood in position and Clemont activated the machine. Small balls shot out of the machine and Hawlucha readily dodged them all, rather cockily in Danny's opinion. Gradually Clemont increased the speed and quantity of the projectiles and soon Hawlucha was out of its depth. It ended up being bowled over by two balls in quick succession hitting the pokémon in the face. Clemont instantly stopped the invention.

"Not nearly fast enough. Hawlucha should have lasted longer than that. Clemont turn it on and Hawlucha, watch how I dodge," Danny decided. Clemont complied and Danny hardly needed to move to dodge the first few balls. As the balls increased in speed and number, Danny eventually had to dodge by ducking down and side stepping, but he never lost his focus or seemed to be showing-off. The machine eventually ran out of projectiles.

Danny turned to Hawlucha.

"Don't get cocky. That's how you got beaten. Don't stop to celebrate a successful dodge when the next hit is coming," Danny scolded the pokémon. Hawlucha blinked and hung its head in apparent shame and nodded. Danny smirked at the pokémon.

"But if you fix that, you'll improve right away and if you made a note of how I dodged those balls, you should have picked up a couple of new techniques," Danny assured the pokémon. Hawlucha looked up and nodded happily and did a little shuffle that did look similar to one of the ways Danny had dodged the balls moments ago. Danny chuckled and nodded.

"But overall, Ash. Hawlucha is already a good fighter. Just need to work on that ego a bit. Flashy moves are fine as look as you don't act like a show-off so much that you forget you're in a fight," Danny concluded.

Clemont grinned at his invention.

"That's the first success I've had in a while," Clemont began proudly before the machine shuddered and smoke started to billow out of the vent on the side. Clemont's eyes widened and everyone scrambled away, Danny recognising the warning signs from experiences at home. The machine exploded, and Clemont, the only one near it, was covered in dust and soot. Danny smiled sympathetically.

"You jinxed it Clemont," Danny commented. Clemont sighed and gave a weak cough.

"Guess so. I wish I knew why my inventions explode!" Clemont exclaimed down-heartedly. Danny smiled and gave Clemont a shrug.

"Some questions have no answers," Danny offered as they set about cleaning up the mess they made of the battlefield with the scattered balls and machine parts.

They turned into bed an hour later, Nurse Joy providing them with a room with five beds. The next morning, Danny was the first up feeling the most rested he'd felt in a long time having gotten an entire night's sleep as opposed to a few hours. Danny decided to get up and explore the pokémon centre a bit. He didn't want to leave the building without letting his new friends know first and he had to wait until nightfall anyway from what he'd learned about the ghost pokémon festival.

Jessie, James and Meowth woke up early also, however this wasn't their choice. Skulker was back.

"Get up! If you want to catch that creature you prize you must rise earlier than it," Skulker called gruffly. The trio groggily sat up and turned to the ghost before scowling angrily.

"Look who it is. A double crosser," Meowth snarled. Skulker scowled at the pokémon.

"I did not double cross you. I never agreed to get that Pikachu for you. We agreed to use each other's talents to get closer. You three came up with the plan," Skulker reminded them. Team Rocket blinked in surprise before glancing at each other.

"However, I believe I have learned enough about those children to be able to create a situation where we all get what we want," Skulker added.

"Hold up. If you're going to work with us again, we'll need to be sure of getting something out of it. We heard that you're a ghost," Jessie interjected quickly. Skulker raised an eyebrow.

"And your point is?" Skulker prompted. Jessie grinned.

"Tonight there will be thousands of ghost pokémon in Pine Town. We want you to catch them for us, as payment for ruining our plan yesterday," Jessie explained. Skulker cocked his head.

"Would these ghost pokémon be important to the children?" Skulker inquired.

"Well, let us put it this way. If they see any pokémon being stolen, they butt in and ruin our plans," James answered bitterly. Skulker grinned.

"Then this idea of yours could provide the perfect bait," Skulker agreed.

 **So Skulker and the Team Rocket trio are up to no good again. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Danny had thoroughly explored the pokémon centre by the time Ash and the others woke up and ventured down to breakfast. They ate together and spoke about the festival due to start at dusk. Nurse Joy even recommended a few attractions for them to see.

"Nurse Joy, do you know anywhere we could find ghost pokémon before the festival? We'd love to see them," Ash inquired. Nurse Joy frowned in thought.

"You could try the forest to the south of the town. It's pretty dark there so the ghost pokémon like it and not many people go there usually. Most visitors wait for the festival to see the pokémon," Nurse Joy answered.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," Ash replied with a grin.

"Come on guys let's go to that forest," Ash urged and walked out of the pokémon centre. Serena frowned as they followed Ash down the street.

"Ash, I'm not so sure about going into a scary forest where there'll be lots of ghost pokémon. They'll scare us off," Serena interjected. Bonnie giggled.

"Yeah, won't it be fun!?" Bonnie exclaimed. Clemont and Serena stared at her with clear disagreement.

"Oh come on guys. You're not scared of ghost pokémon are you? This is the perfect opportunity to meet them," Ash retorted casually. Serena glanced at Ash.

"I say we vote. So, I say we wait for the festival," Serena declared and raised her hand. Clemont joined her.

"Well, I say we go to the forest and check out what pokémon came. There's no guarantee we'll see them tonight," Ash replied firmly. Bonnie put up her hand and jumped up and down on her toes.

"I agree. I want to see ghost pokémon," Bonnie added.

"Well, we have a tie," Clemont noted. Ash shook his head and turned to Danny.

"What do you say Danny?" Ash prompted with a hopeful smile. Danny blinked in surprise, he hadn't expected to be included in the decision-making process. He wasn't exactly from around there or part of their group. He bit his lip and glanced at Serena, who already looked a little frightened. But then again, the ghost pokémon might be able to tell him exactly where the ghost portal will open and help him get home. He sighed and smiled apologetically at Serena.

"I'm interested to see the forest myself to be honest," he admitted.

Ash and Bonnie cheered and turned to Serena as she got out her electronic map disappointedly. She scrolled over the town and pointed down the road.

"It's that way," Serena informed the group and Ash led the way down the road. Within ten minutes they arrived at the edge of the forest. It certainly did look ominous and dark.

"I really don't like the look of the forest. Maybe we shouldn't go through with this Ash," Serena spoke up, a slight tremble in her voice.

"Nah, it's just a little dark. Let's go see some ghost types," Ash urged and stepped into the forest. Bonnie cheered and ran after the boy. Clemont called after his sister and followed. Serena frowned nervously.

"Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of. Come on," Danny reassured her and held out a hand for her. Serena glanced at him and shyly took his hand.

"Thanks," she whispered with relief. Danny led her into the trees after the others and they soon caught up.

After fifteen minutes of exploring the forest, Ash sighed sadly.

"I didn't think it would be this hard to find a ghost pokémon. There's supposed to be like hundreds of ghost types coming to this festival. Where are they all?" Ash complained. Clemont frowned.

"Nurse Joy said that there's usually ghost pokémon hanging out here. I admit it is strange that we haven't even seen a sign of one being near," Clemont muttered.

"How so?" Danny inquired. Clemont turned to him.

"Ghost types are playful and curious pokémon. They would have come over to us if they knew we were here. And by the sounds of it, this forest should have plenty of pokémon here for us to have come across at least one by now," Clemont explained.

"Maybe they only hang out here when it's not the festival," Serena suggested, still clinging tightly, almost painfully, in fear to Danny's hand. Danny didn't mind, he knew that Serena hadn't wanted to come and was happy to offer any kind of reassurance to her.

"Shuppet!" a voice screamed fearfully. The group turned to the voice.

"That's a Shuppet," Ash exclaimed excitedly before frowning as the pokémon came into view. It looked terrified. It zoomed over to them and cowered behind the first person it reached, Bonnie. Danny gasped softly as a sharp chill went up in spine and tried to hide his ghost sense from Serena by keeping his mouth closed. It was a mistake, he ended up with a terrible case of brain-freeze. He cried out quietly and put a hand to his head. Serena turned to him concerned.

"Danny?" Serena whispered. Danny shook his head and pulled Serena behind him and adopted a ready stance.

Skulker floated into view and looked up and grinned at his audience. Serena gave a soft scream and Clemont pulled Bonnie closer to him. Ash scowled at the ghost. But Danny was furious. He glared at Skulker.

"Hello whelp," Skulker greeted Danny. Danny easily slid his hand out of Serena's tight grip and stepped up to Skulker.

"Did you not hear what I told you yesterday?" Danny growled. Skulker smirked.

"I did. I just don't see you as a threat," Skulker taunted. Danny gritted his teeth and his eyes flashed green in his anger. Skulker laughed.

"You don't scare me ghost child," Skulker goaded. Danny turned his head slightly to the group behind him.

"Ash, take your friends and that pokémon away from here. I'll deal with this pest," Danny ordered, scowling at Skulker. Ash opened his mouth to protest.

"I mean it Ash! I wasn't fighting Hawlucha, I was blocking it. You've never seen what I'm capable of. Trust me," Danny interjected firmly.

Ash bit his lip before grabbing Serena's hand and tugged on Clemont's sleeve. The group, with Shuppet, ran into the trees behind them.

"Alone at last," Danny muttered and changed into his ghost form. White light appearing at his waist which slid over his body changing his jeans, sneakers and shirt into his black and white jumpsuit, complete with his emblem. His black hair turned pure white. His blue eyes changed to neon glowing green. His body glowed softly and his faint cut from crashing in this world, no longer looked red and purple but a sickly green from ectoplasm instead of blood.

He charged his hand and pointed it at Skulker.

"Why were you chasing that pokémon?" Danny demanded. Skulker grinned.

"It was prey. I am a hunter," Skulker answered calmly like it was obvious.

"Have you caught any of those creatures?" Danny asked with a frown, slightly surprised that Skulker was answering his questions. Skulker nodded.

"I have," Skulker confirmed simply.

"Where are you keeping them?" Danny inquired. Skulker shook his head.

"I'm not. I have a buyer," Skulker replied. Danny faltered.

"A buyer? You're doing business?! With who?" Danny exclaimed in shock. Skulker chuckled.

"With Team Rocket," Skulker told the halfa. Danny frowned.

"Those idiots with the ridiculously long intro? You're working with them?" Danny recalled incredulously. Skulker scowled.

"I work with the situations I find myself in whelp. That is the sign of a true hunter," Skulker retorted.

Danny stared at the ghost.

"Do you want to be trapped here forever?" Danny inquired carefully. Skulker raised an eyebrow.

"Whelp, you seem so certain that you have the choice about leaving or staying. Portals into the Ghost Zone are rare and far in between. It is better to bide our time and wait. In the meantime, you and I have business," Skulker answered calmly with a grin. Danny scowled and charged his hand brightly with green energy as it had dimmed throughout their conversation.

He fired as Skulker floated closer. Skulker was forced back slightly. Danny charged his hand again.

"Try that again and I won't hold back next time. Where is Team Rocket keeping the ghost pokémon?" Danny commanded threateningly. Skulker frowned.

"You think I'd tell you?" Skulker taunted. Skulker flew forwards unexpectedly, Danny fired his ghost ray. Skulker dodged it and charged. Danny turned intangible and dropped into the ground. He peeked back up invisibly and gasped as Skulker went after Ash and the others. Danny bit his lip as he came to a decision. Secrets didn't matter in alternate worlds.

 **So Ash and co. might be meeting Phantom soon, but how they react…**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far, I love hearing your opinions.**

 **Again I'd like to urge you guys to check out my facebook page, JB Gilroy. It's a page not a person, in case you looked and couldn't find it. There's a poll there that will determine the next fanfic I post. I'd love your input. And if you're not comfortable commenting on a facebook page, you're more than welcome to review here and to make your choice known instead. Thanks.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please read the author's note at the end. Particularly if you usually skip it. Thank you.**

Ash pulled Serena along behind him. He glanced back to make sure that Clemont and Bonnie were keeping up. Bonnie was holding the Shuppet to her chest protectively and Pikachu ran alongside his trainer. Ash was worried about Danny but he knew that Danny could fight. He trusted his judgement. Suddenly out of the gloomy trees, Skulker appeared and held up a net gun. Ash skidded to a stop and stepped protectively in front of Serena. Pikachu stopped beside his trainer and his cheeks sparked threateningly.

However just as suddenly as Skulker appeared, another glowing figure wearing black and white barrelled into the ghost. Skulker cried out in surprise.

"Keep going Ash! I'll keep Skulker busy!" Ash heard the newcomer shout. They blinked in surprise and watched both glowing figures wrestle with each other before turning and running away again.

Ash glanced back as he heard a cry of pain and gasped as Skulker appeared again, chasing them. Ash tugged on Serena's arm and ran faster. Going so fast, he nearly ran right into the black and white clad figure floating in front of them, glaring furiously at Skulker. He held out his hand and charged it up with green energy.

"Keep going!" the figure urged sharply and the four children and two pokémon ran past him. Serena turned back to see the figure unleashed a bolt of green light at Skulker who faltered and grabbed his arm where the blast hit.

"Consider that pay back for the kick!" the figure growled angrily. Skulker smirked.

"Oh I'll do more than kick you when I catch you," Skulker retorted gleefully and lunged at the figure. Ash tugged on her arm as she slowed down slightly to keep her going.

Ash glanced back and gasped in fright as a missile was fired at them. The figure cried out in alarm and charged after the missile. It beeped loudly and then changed direction and chased the figure. Ash noticed a flash of fearful surprise on the figure's young face before he turned tail and fled. The missile and figure were soon out of sight. Skulker chuckled and turned to the fleeing children and pokémon. He floated into the sky and raced after them.

Ash gulped down his fears and turned to the direction he was running in and grinned in relief. Sunlight! They were almost out of the forest. Perhaps Skulker would stop chasing them. The group exploded out into the sunshine and sprinted across the empty field they emerged in. Skulker didn't stop though. Serena stumbled on a rock and tumbled to the ground, bringing Ash with her and tripping Bonnie. Clemont came to a stop as well and attempted to get his sister back to her feet before Skulker caught up to them. Ash and Serena already scrambling to their feet.

"Skulker! Heads up!" a voice shouted and charged towards the hunter as he got closer to the group of children desperately trying to escape. Skulker looked up and they saw the black and white clad figure fly towards Skulker.

"I think this is yours!" the figure taunted with a smirk and at the last moment turned intangible and phased through Skulker. The missile, which until now had been chasing the figure, exploded as it hit Skulker. The children screamed in alarm and crouched down in an effort to protect themselves but nothing hit them. Not even dirt. Slowly they looked up and found the figure that had arrived out of nowhere was standing in front of them with his hands up in a protective manner, a rippling translucent green dome around them. Once the dust cleared from the explosion, the figure allowed the shield to fade and walked over to where Skulker lay looking dazed and exhausted.

The figure grabbed the ghost's tank top and pulled the hunter to eye level.

"Where are those pokémon?!" the figure hissed. Skulker blinked at the figure before chuckling.

"I don't answer to you whelp. You want them, come find me. If I'm in a good mood I might give you a hint, but I'm not right now," Skulker retorted, tauntingly paraphrasing what Danny said to him the previous day. Then the ghost turned intangible and invisible and escaped the figure's grip. The figure growled in annoyance and let his hands fall to his sides before fisting them angrily.

Carefully Ash got to his feet and helped Serena. Clemont picked up Bonnie and she scooped up the Shuppet. Pikachu turned to the figure as he continued to glare at their surroundings, almost like he was scanning for trouble. Pikachu sparked his cheeks as a warning and the figure turned as he heard the unique sound of electricity.

Ash blinked in shock as he took in the figure's appearance for the first time in the sunlight. He hadn't seen much in the gloomy forest. The figure wore a black jumpsuit with a white belt, white gloves, white boots and neckline. A symbol was on his chest making him look a lot like a superhero, minus the cape. The boy was about their age and he had pure white hair. Whiter than snow. His eyes glowed, even in the bright sunlight, a bright neon green. But the boy had a wound on his head, a sickly green healing cut. The figure smirked at Pikachu's threat.

"Relax Pikachu. I'm not going to hurt you guys. How's Shuppet?" the figure reassured the group, turning to Clemont and Bonnie.

Bonnie blinked and looked at Shuppet nervously.

"Okay, I think," she muttered uncertainly. The figure looked at the Shuppet expectantly.

"Shup shup pet pet shuppet," the Shuppet answered. The figure nodded.

"Good," the figure commented before scanning the field again. Ash and Clemont blinked in shock.

"Do you understand Shuppet? Is it your pokémon?" Ash exclaimed. The figure turned to Ash and shook his head.

"No, it's not my pokémon. But I do seem to understand ghost types. At least that's what Trevenant said. Speaking of which, Skulker's been hunting ghost type pokémon for Team Rocket," the figure replied.

Ash gasped and turned to Shuppet.

"Is that true?!" Ash inquired worriedly. The ghost type nodded sadly. Ash turned to the figure.

"Where are they?" Ash demanded. The figure raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I was _trying_ to get Skulker to tell me but the whole intimidation thing… that doesn't really work when the one you're threatening has been hunting you for two years already," the figure replied. Serena frowned.

"Where's Danny? He said he'd take care of Skulker," Serena murmured worriedly. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie gasped and started to look around themselves, as if they'd find Danny standing beside them.

"Danny?!" Ash shouted, cupping his mouth.

"Relax, you don't need to go looking for Danny," the figure assured them. Serena turned to him.

"Then where is he?!" she retorted sharply. The figure smirked.

"Don't freak. I'm not going to hurt you," the figure warned. They glanced at each other in confusion before gasping as a white light appeared around the figure's waist and changed into Danny Fenton.

 **Secret revealed. Their reaction to come.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Alright, I'm officially begging you guys to participate in my poll at this point. I have two votes and both are for different choices. I really have no preference for which fanfic is chosen so the winner _will_ be the next fanfic. All choices are finished fanfics ready to be posted. So please make your choice. This fanfic is at its halfway point and I'd like to have a winner a few chapters before the end. So the poll options can be found on my facebook page. JB Gilroy, its a page for a writer. There are five choices. **

**Thank you in advance. And once again, if you're not comfortable posting on facebook, review your choice here instead by all means or pm me.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning important, very long author's note at the end of this chapter.**

Danny waited for the group of natives to stop gaping and react to what he had just done. Inside he was terrified. This may not be his world, but he had never revealed himself like this to anyone. Ash's disbelief evaporated first into a distrustful scowl.

"Who are you?" he asked in a hard voice, stepping forward, almost as though to protect his friends. Danny nodded.

"My name is Danny Fenton. I'm half ghost and my ghost half is called Danny Phantom," Danny answered carefully. He didn't want to start explaining everything unless they were willing to listen first.

Ash frowned.

"That's not possible," Clemont whispered incredulously.

"It is when you have ghost hunting inventors for parents. Two years ago, there was an accident in their lab. I stepped into a non-functioning ghost portal and accidently turned it on. The result was Danny Phantom," Danny explained. Clemont blinked in surprise. Danny took a deep breath. They were going to hear him out. They were more curious right now than frightened.

"I haven't exactly been truthful with you guys. I'm not from around here. I came through a ghost portal. I was in the Ghost Zone and Skulker saw me and attacked. I flew away and he chased me. Next thing I knew I went through a ghost portal and couldn't stop in time to prevent myself crashing into that road where you found me. I guess Skulker followed me and didn't see me. He must have met up with Team Rocket and now they're working together," Danny began. He paused so that the group could ask questions.

"In my world, there are no pokémon. I didn't lie about having a sister or friends and so on, but I did lie about some things. I am lost because if I can't find another ghost portal I'll be stuck here and never get home. And I have to get home. My parents don't know about me and Jazz will have to try and explain where I went. Also my town, Amity Park, is attacked by ghosts regularly and I'm often the only person that can stop them," Danny continued once he was sure they weren't going to say anything.

"That explains how you didn't know about pokémon battles or showcases," Serena realised and Danny nodded.

"Wait, you became like this because of an accident in your parents' lab. How can they not know about you?" Clemont interjected. Danny shuffled uncertainly.

"My parents weren't home at the time. And I've honestly been too afraid to tell them. At first, I wanted to figure it out by myself and then I just accepted it and I knew that my parents wouldn't understand. Having ghost powers back then, it was just cool. Now… it's a little different. But I decided to keep it a secret. Then after I made a few enemies, they made me look like the bad guy. Phantom became a criminal despite never actually willingly doing anything bad. My parents… they hate ghosts and in particularly hate Phantom. They're always threatening to rip him apart molecule by molecule. So you can understand why I'm reluctant," Danny explained softly.

"Woah, I'm sorry Danny. I didn't know," Clemont muttered sadly. Danny looked up at him and smirked.

"It's fine. Just my crazy life… half-life. Whatever, I don't fully understand the whole _half_ ghost thing. Besides, this is a different world," Danny assured the inventor. Ash frowned.

"Then why didn't you tell us from the start?" Ash inquired. Danny smirked guiltily.

"Honestly, keeping secrets and lying to strangers is second nature to me after so long. I mightn't look it, but I was terrified before I showed you what I am," Danny admitted.

The group blinked at Danny in surprise. He shrugged slightly.

"I've gotten good at acting and telling believable lies. I have to be good or someone might figure out what I am. And my parents aren't the only ones that want to rip me apart," Danny added. Serena glanced at the forest.

"So because you're half ghost… you're interested in ghost types?" Serena assumed. Danny shook his head.

"Trevenant told me about the festival today. It told me that a portal into the Ghost Zone opens here. It called it a portal to the spirit world but same difference. I wanted to come here to find a few ghost types and ask if they knew where the portal would open. If it's my only ticket home, I don't want to miss it," Danny explained. Ash frowned.

"Only ticket home?" Ash repeated. Danny nodded seriously.

"Ghost portals are rare and dangerous to go through. For instance you can end up in a different world, or a different time. If I can't find another ghost portal, I won't be able to get home," Danny elaborated. Ash glanced at his friends as he began to realise what was at stake for Danny.

"Then we'll help you," Ash decided. The others nodded in agreement. Danny smiled at their kindness despite the fact that there was very little they could do to help him. Danny turned to the Shuppet.

"I guess we should try to find the other ghost types," Danny suggested. Everyone blinked and followed Danny's gaze and nodded in agreement.

"But how?" Bonnie asked. Danny smirked.

"Flying has its advantages," Danny remarked and changed into his ghost form. The children gasped and blinked in surprise not used to Danny's transformation yet. Danny ignored them and floated up into the sky. Once he was high enough up, he slowly rotated in a circle and scanned the ground beneath him. He frowned.

"Anything?!" Ash called from the ground. Danny shook his head.

"Not that I can see!" Danny replied.

"But that doesn't mean much when ghosts are involved," Danny muttered to himself, recalling invisibility. Danny shook his head.

"Wait there! I'm going to scout around," Danny shouted.

"Hang on! I'll send Talonflame with you!" Ash yelled. Danny blinked in surprise and turned when he heard the sound of wings joining him. Talonflame flapped its wings to reach Danny's altitude. Danny glanced down at Ash and the others and smiled, not sure if they'd see his expression from so far up.

"Hope you can fly fast, I can reach 120mph," Danny warned the pokémon.

"Flame!" Talonflame retorted. Danny turned and zoomed off towards the forest, Talonflame chasing after him.

Ash watched Danny and Talonflame fly off and raised an impressed eyebrow.

"Danny's fast," he commented softly.

"Will Talonflame be able to keep up?" Serena asked with concern. Ash smiled.

"Of course. Talonflame's fast too. I just didn't expect _Danny_ to be that fast," Ash replied confidently. Clemont nodded.

"Besides, Talonflame can always use flame charge to get some extra speed for a while," Clemont added.

"In the meantime, we should take care of Shuppet, right Clemont?" Bonnie interjected and looked up at her brother. Clemont smiled kindly and nodded.

"We should check it over in case Skulker hurt it," Clemont agreed and took the pokémon from Bonnie and began to check over it, carefully dropping his backpack to his feet.

 **Well that went well. However Ash and friends are still taking in that bombshell. Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Okay, having issues with my facebook page. Please try to use this address, if it doesn't work no bother, I'm trying to figure out the issue. This site is a pain with links to other sites so I need to do it this way.**

 **facebook**

 **.com**

 **/**

 **JB-Gilroy-**

 **210853382776702**

 **/**

 **Make sure to remove all spaces when using this address. Let me know if it works for you. Thanks.**

 **But if not, here are the poll options...**

 **A a stand alone Danny Phantom fanfic**  
 **B a Danny Phantom/ Ultimate Spider-Man crossover**  
 **C a Danny Phantom/ Last Airbender crossover**  
 **D a Danny Phantom fanfic on a trip to the Ghost Zone, also stand alone**  
 **E the next Danny Phantom/ Harry Potter crossover. (by next I mean based after Aftermath of the Crisis)**

 **Please cast your vote. Thanks and thanks for reading this crazy long author's note.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I promise. Last time. Important author's note at the end of this chapter.**

Danny flew over the forest and started to work his way around the town, carefully keeping high enough up to not be seen by people looking up. Talonflame ended up having to do a few flame charges to get its speed up enough the fly alongside the halfa. Danny scanned the ground below, used to flying so high up since his appearance in Amity Park started to attract fans. He scowled as he spotted what looked like a balloon shaped like Meowth and a number of cages nearby. Danny slowed down.

"Talonflame, stay up high. I'm going to get closer," Danny ordered, not sure if the pokémon would listen or not.

Danny turned invisible and floated down to the balloon and looked into the cages. He caught himself before he gasped out loud. The cages were jam packed with ghost type pokémon. How did he know? Their mournful mutterings were telepathically translated in his head. They were upset and angry at being trapped. They complained about a hunter that could hunt them like a ghost pokémon. But mostly, they expressed concerns to each other about not being able to attend the festival and protect everyone from the spirit world.

Danny bit his lip with indecision. Should he get Ash and the others first? Or should he free the ghost pokémon first? He could tell Talonflame to tell Ash, but he knew that Ash didn't understand Talonflame like he understood ghost types. What if Ash misunderstood what Talonflame relayed to him? But could he really leave these pokémon in cages? Danny nodded to himself and turned visible, startling the pokémon in the cage he was next to. He put a finger to his lips.

"I'm going to get you out of there," he whispered. The ghost types grinned hopefully at him.

Danny reached out a hand and bit back a cry of pain as the metal bars shocked him. He withdrew his hand and took a step back, gasping to get his breath back.

"Danny! Are you alright?" a pokémon called. Danny blinked in surprise and turned to see a Trevenant in the cage behind him, watching him with concern. Danny blinked in shock as he recognised the pokémon as the one he'd met from the previous day.

"Trevenant! Skulker caught you?" Danny cried softly and turned to face the pokémon. Trevenant nodded sadly.

"My forest curse didn't stop that thing the second time around," Trevenant replied quietly. Danny gave the pokémon a sympathetic expression.

"I'm so sorry Trevenant. I led Skulker here. By accident but this is still my fault. But don't worry, I'll get you out of here. All of you," Danny vowed with conviction. Danny circled the cage and smirked as he spotted a tiny generator. He went to touch it but was shocked again. He whimpered in pain, unable to keep entirely silent. He scowled in annoyance. He changed in to his human form and tried again and succeed in touching the device.

He crouched down and found a tiny switch. He flipped it and jumped back as the cage shook and contracted into the device and released the pokémon. He smiled.

"Go, I'll free the others," Danny ordered softly. Most of the pokémon scampered or floated away immediately. Trevenant didn't move.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Trevenant replied with concern. Danny smiled and shook his head.

"You helped me yesterday, let me return the favour," Danny answered, placing a hand on the pokémon's bark-like arm. Trevenant nodded and followed the other pokémon heading towards the forest they were caught in. Danny turned to the next cage. There were three in total. He circled the second cage and found the device.

As he crouched down beside it, his ghost sense went off. Danny froze and changed into his ghost form, quickly distancing himself from the obviously anti-ghost proof cage. He turned to see Skulker grinning at him. Danny floated over to face the hunter.

"It's over Skulker! You're not going to hurt these pokémon anymore!" Danny growled.

"Whelp, I was never interested in the pokémon. I wanted you and you've walked right into my trap," Skulker retorted and pulled out a button.

Danny's eyes widened but before he could jump higher into the sky, a number of metal rods erupted from the ground and shocked him. He fell to the ground, dazed. The ghost type pokémon watching cried out in alarm and anger to see their would-be saviour being stopped and hurt. Skulker stepped over to the halfa, still in ghost form. He bent over and grabbed the boy by his hair and wrenched his head back.

"Since we're stuck here, I guess I'll just have to make do with this," Skulker commented and unsheathed a knife from his armour. Danny blinked at the knife and gulped down his nervousness and fear.

"Hey! We haven't gotten what we want yet!" Jessie exclaimed quickly. Skulker looked up and nodded.

"Don't worry. You will. In the meantime, you will be my prisoner," Skulker replied and chuckled at Danny who was unable to move due to the knife at his throat and the ghost clinging to his hair.

"Skulker, I know of a way back to our world," Danny quickly informed the hunter. Skulker raised an eyebrow.

"Convenient. But perhaps I like it here. Here there are more people than Plasmius interested in my services. And they have technology similar to Axion Labs," Skulker retorted calmly. Danny glanced up at the ghost.

"What about Ember?" Danny ventured. Skulker pressed the glowing green blade harder against Danny's throat.

"Do not mention her to me child. I do miss her but she is a distraction from my true calling," Skulker hissed. Danny blinked, unable to speak for fear of cutting himself on the knife.

Skulker grunted in anger at Danny. He retracted his knife and pulled out a device. Without looking he chucked the device towards Team Rocket.

"Put that on him," he ordered. James caught it and blinked at the device. It was a pair of handcuffs.

"What do they do?" James questioned. Skulker shot the pokémon thief an annoyed glare having brought his knife out again to prevent Danny from moving again. James faltered under the glare and obeyed.

He walked over to the boy and clicked the first cuff around the boy's wrist. Danny's eyes widened as he realised what the cuffs would do. A surge of power filled his chest and he felt an instant chill building in his chest.

"Skulker! No!" Danny exclaimed and attempted to struggle. Skulker yanked painfully on Danny's hair and pressed the knife harder against his neck, leaving a thin scratch on his neck which a trickle of green blood seeped out of.

"Struggle and I'll take it out on one of those creatures," Skulker threatened and nodded towards the ghost pokémon. Danny froze and reluctantly let James click the second cuff on his wrist.

"What are those things?" Meowth inquired. Skulker grinned.

"They stop him using his powers," Skulker answered happily.

"No, they trap my energy inside me. Skulker this is dangerous. You need to let me release my powers!" Danny corrected. Skulker laughed.

"Do not take me for a fool child! They stay on," Skulker decided.

Skulker released Danny.

"Hold him. He can still run," Skulker commanded and James reluctantly held the boy's arms firmly. Danny scanned the area. They were in an empty field. Far too much open ground for Danny to try and run for it. Without his powers, he might as well be in his human form and that form wasn't the fastest runner. Without cover, Skulker or Team Rocket could easily hit him with a weapon. Danny gently tugged his arms on the pretence of shifting into a slightly more comfortable position. James resisted slightly. Danny knew that if he could surprise James, he could throw the man off him. But that still meant he had to get away and the open space was too dangerous. He scowled and silently cursed himself. He should have been more careful. He should have invisibly scouted the balloon and surrounding area before becoming visible.

Skulker picked up his cage device and tucked it away into a compartment on his suit and pulled out another device. He dropped it to the ground and kicked it gently. The device expanded into a very similar looking cage as the previous one. Skulker tapped on his suit console and the cage side swung open. Skulker tapped again and it closed. Danny frowned. The cage was controlled by Skulker's suit. Skulker opened the cage again and then returned to James and picked up Danny by the arm. James stepped back nervously as Skulker pulled Danny towards the cage.

Danny dug his heels in and resisted but Skulker was far stronger than he was without his ghostly strength. Eventually Skulker got Danny to stand beside the cage. Skulker then stopped.

"I think I've forgotten something," Skulker muttered with an evil grin. Danny scowled.

"What-" Danny began before a rag was shoved into his mouth.

"That insolent mouth of yours," Skulker answered with a gleeful grin. Skulker then threw Danny into the cage and closed the cage. Skulker tapped a few more buttons and then crouched down to Danny's level as he picked himself up clumsily with his arms bound behind his back.

"If you try anything, this will happen," Skulker growled and pressed a button on his arm. Danny's scream was muffled by the rag in his mouth as the cage was encased in electricity. He heard the ghost pokémon crying out in pain as well. Through angry, unfocused eyes, Danny glared at Skulker as the hunter smirked.

Skulker then stood up and faced Team Rocket.

"Now we get your prize. And you have these pokémon in addition," Skulker announced. Danny pulled himself into a sitting position and shivered slightly as what he feared began to occur. Unable to release his ice energy, his ice powers were becoming uncontrollable. Skulker didn't realise it yet, but if these cuffs didn't come off soon… Danny could freeze to death, half ghost or not. At least he was in his ghost form. That would buy him time but not indefinitely.

 **The trap found, sprung and trouble brewing. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Okay, due to the problems accessing my facebook page. I have a website.**

 **Check it out.**

 **jbgilroy.**

 **weebly.**

 **com**

 **Remember to remove the spaces and input it into your search engine.**

 **There are links to my facebook page there too.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ash watched the skies impatiently. Danny and Talonflame had been gone for a long time. He was getting worried and was seriously considering sending Noivern after them. Clemont had deemed that Shuppet was fine, just shaken from the experience of being hunted. The ghost type was currently playing with Pikachu, Dedenne and Bonnie. Squishy was sunning itself. Serena and Clemont were watching with smiles while doing something for themselves. Clemont was tinkering with a few spare parts, inspired by what Danny had said about his parents creating a ghost portal. Serena meanwhile was making a small flower crown from wild flowers she'd gathered from the field they were in.

Ash glanced at the sun. It was way past noon.

"If they're not back soon, I'm sending out Noivern," Ash decided worriedly. Serena and Clemont looked up.

"I'm sure they're fine Ash. Danny is probably just taking his time to search for Team Rocket and those ghost pokémon," Clemont reassured him. Serena nodded.

"Besides, if they did run into any trouble, Danny could handle Skulker and Talonflame can easily handle Team Rocket," Serena added. Ash shook his head.

"They should have been back by now," Ash muttered, getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

Shuppet suddenly stopped playing with Pikachu, Dedenne and Bonnie and looked around itself.

"Shup?" it muttered confused.

"Gen! Gengar!" a Gengar shouted as a number of ghost pokémon ran across the field to the group. They leapt to their feet and grinned at the sight with relief. Danny must have found the ghost pokémon and released them. Shuppet smiled happily and floated over to join the ghost types coming to find it. Ash sighed with relief and looked up to the sky and saw Talonflame flying high above the approaching pokémon.

However as the pokémon drew closer, Ash and the others realised something wasn't right. Talonflame landed beside Ash.

"Talon flame flame ta talon flame! Talonflame talon lon ta ta lon flame," the flying and fire type told its trainer urgently. Ash crouched down to the pokémon's level.

"What's wrong? Where's Danny?" Ash inquired worriedly, already wondering why the half ghost wasn't with the pokémon. Talonflame shook its head and jumped back into the sky and seemed to want to lead Ash somewhere.

"What's wrong with Talonflame?" Bonnie asked. Ash frowned and turned to Clemont.

"I think something happened. Talonflame wants us to follow," Ash replied. Serena gasped and pointed to a Trevenant that was nodding at Ash.

"Isn't that the Trevenant that helped Danny!?" she realised. Ash looked at the pokémon and saw that Serena was right.

"What happened?" Ash asked the group of pokémon. Trevenant used its root-like foot to sketch a cage in the dirt. Ash frowned.

"Danny released you from cages?" Ash guessed. Trevenant frowned and drew another cage and drew a rough image of a person inside. Ash gasped and glanced at the others.

"Are you saying Danny got caught?" Ash exclaimed and Trevenant nodded and pointed up to Talonflame who kept trying to fly off and was forced to return as no one was following it.

"Talonflame does want to lead us somewhere!" Serena gasped. Trevenant nodded again and Ash, Bonnie, Squishy and Dedenne scrambling into Bonnie's bag, Pikachu, Serena and Clemont ran after Talonflame. They followed Talonflame for what seemed like an hour before Talonflame landed and pointed with its wing towards a field.

Peering through the bushes, Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie saw Team Rocket's balloon in the middle of the field. Beside it were three cages, two of which filled with ghost pokémon and third looked empty from this distance. They saw Skulker and Team Rocket talking off to one side. Clemont pulled out a pair of high-tech binoculars from his backpack and used them to see the scene better. He gasped.

"Ash, you need to see this," Clemont whispered and handed him the binoculars and pointed to the third cage.

Ash brought the binoculars to his eyes and saw the cage in question. At first he didn't understand what Clemont saw before he saw Danny Phantom huddled in a corner shivering with a rag in his mouth and his arms held behind his back, clearly bound. The half ghost's white hair seemed to shimmer and Ash released that it was coated with frost and there were even icicles present. Danny's skin had also turned slightly blue. Danny opened his eyes and looked up and Ash followed the halfa's gaze to see that he was glaring at Skulker. Skulker turned, possibly knowing that Danny was looking, and grinned at the halfa.

Ash lowered the binoculars and handed them to Serena. Danny was in trouble. Ash scowled with determination and scanned the surroundings. The balloon and cages were completely exposed, impossible to sneak up on. Ash suddenly smiled and turned to Clemont.

"Clemont, send Bunnelby out to dig a tunnel there. Bunnelby can get the cage open for Danny and they can escape," Ash whispered. Clemont frowned.

"I have a feeling it won't be that easy Ash. What if Bunnelby can't open the cage? There has to be something special about those cages or whatever Danny's bound with for him to look so bad," Clemont replied quietly, taking the binoculars from Bonnie after she got a look of her own.

Ash bit his lip and glanced back to the Meowth balloon and the cage holding Danny.

"Clemont, it's worth a try. Bunnelby might be able to find a way to get us closer," Ash retorted softly. Clemont followed Ash's gaze before nodding.

"Maybe, but I'm sending Chespin too. I'd feel better if Bunnelby wasn't alone," Clemont decided. He brought out both pokéballs and in a flash of light both pokémon joined them.

"Listen carefully you two. Bunnelby I need you to take Chespin with you and dig a tunnel to those cages over there. Danny and ghost pokémon are trapped. You mustn't be seen and be careful. If you can't find a way to open the cage, see if there's a way for us to get closer. Danny can understand ghost type pokémon," Clemont explained, adding the last piece of knowledge in case they had to ask Danny to do something. Chespin saluted dutifully and Bunnelby nodded.

Then Bunnelby jumped into the air and dove to the ground, rotating rapidly and began to dig a tunnel to the cages, Chespin jumping in afterwards. Clemont used the binoculars and watched the ground around Danny for any sign of his pokémon emerging.

 **And a rescue attempt is underway. If it works though…**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

 **Don't forget to check out my website. Address in full, no spaces, is available in my profile information.**

 **jbgilroy.**

 **weebly.**

 **com**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Bunnelby shot out of the ground beside the balloon and softly called for Chespin to follow once it was sure that the coast was clear. The ghost pokémon looked up and saw them. They called softly to them. Bunnelby quickly put a paw to its mouth and shook its head. They couldn't alert Meowth or the other captors. They scampered towards the closest cage and asked if they knew how to open the cage. A helpful Banette told them that Danny figured out how to open the cage but they didn't see how. Chespin nodded and carefully made its way over to a shivering Danny.

"Ches? Ches pin pin?" Chespin called softly. Danny looked up and blinked in shock. Danny tried to say something but the rag completely muffled his words.

Chespin frowned and turned to the ghost pokémon. After a quick exchange, a Misdreavus nodded.

"Mis mis dreav mis dreavus," Misdreavus explained. Danny understood the pokémon as it explained that Chespin and Bunnelby were here to help him. Danny shook his head slowly and shuddered violently as ice crept over his arms and froze over the cuffs on his wrists. He had to release his ice energy. He had only ever felt this way once before, the time Undergrowth attacked and his ice powers went haywire. Now that his ice powers had been activated, he had to make sure to keep it at a manageable level. In fact Sam and Tucker had noticed that Danny usually felt slightly cool to the touch since that incident. But with the cuffs, he couldn't even do that. The rag already had frozen over using the moisture from his mouth.

Suddenly all three cages erupted with electricity and the ghost pokémon and Danny cried out in pain. Chespin and Bunnelby jumped back from the cages in fright and looked around before seeing Skulker scowling at them. Chespin screamed in fear and began to run back to the tunnel beside the balloon but Skulker was quicker and shot two nets at the intruding pokémon and caught them. Jessie scowled at the pokémon.

"Aren't they the smart twerp's pokémon?" she asked out loud. Meowth nodded.

"Yeah. That means the twerps are nearby," Meowth confirmed, also recognising the pokémon. Danny looked up, nosily breathing around the rag in his mouth. James caught the boy looking up and frowned, having not looked at him since they caught him.

"Um, Skulker… is that normal?" James asked. Skulker turned his gaze away from the pokémon shouting angrily at him from the net in his hand and glanced at Danny.

Skulker shoved the pokémon into James's hands and stomped over to Danny.

"What are you doing whelp!? Trying to escape!?" Skulker accused as he saw the ice over Danny. Danny shook his head and attempted to reply but was unable to with the rag.

"Stop doing that then!" Skulker commanded. Danny scowled at the hunter and shook his head before shivering again. Skulker tapped on his arm and Danny screamed around the rag as he was electrocuted again. Danny panted around the rag and looked up angrily at Skulker. Danny rattled the cuffs on his arms trying to explain that it was the cuffs doing this not him. Skulker glared at him.

"You try anything else and these ghost pokémon will be more ghost than pokémon," Skulker hissed threateningly. Danny nodded to show him he understood, hoping that Skulker realised that Danny wasn't intentionally freezing himself.

Skulker then turned to James.

"Throw them into this cage," Skulker ordered and set up the cage he'd returned to his storage compartment after Danny released Trevenant and the others. Chespin and Bunnelby were thrown into the cage and shouted angrily at Skulker and Team Rocket. Skulker glared at them.

"Shout all you want pests. But if you attempt anything to upset me, this will happen," Skulker warned and the ghost types, Danny and Chespin and Bunnelby cried out as all four cages were activated. Skulker turned to Danny.

"That goes double for you whelp!" Skulker growled as Danny recovered.

Clemont brought his binoculars down and watched the scene with concern.

"Skulker caught Chespin and Bunnelby," Clemont informed them worriedly. Serena and Bonnie gasped fearfully. Ash scowled angrily and flinched as they heard the pokémon screaming in agony.

"That's it. I'm going to free those pokémon and Danny. We've always managed to beat Team Rocket. How much harder can Skulker be?" Ash decided and stood up.

"Wait Ash, there might be traps around the balloon," Serena warned him. Ash shook his head.

"I doubt it. Team Rocket are always falling into their own traps," Ash replied.

"What if it wasn't Team Rocket's idea?" Clemont interjected. Ash blinked and glanced at the others. He frowned with determination.

"I don't care. I have to help them," Ash retorted and decisively stepped out of the bushes, Talonflame and Pikachu following him closely.

Skulker and Team Rocket noticed Ash almost instantly.

"That's far enough," Skulker commanded, forcing Danny to look up and spotted Ash. The halfa's eyes widened. Ash glanced at him before clearing his throat.

"Let Danny and all those pokémon go!" Ash demanded. Team Rocket and Skulker laughed.

"Or what, you'll make us?" Jessie taunted. Ash glared at her and pulled out Greninja's pokéball. Skulker raised an eyebrow.

"No sudden moves! You have no power in this situation," Skulker warned. Ash tapped the button in the centre of the pokéball to expand it. Skulker tapped a button on his arm and all four cages activated. Ash gasped as he heard the screams of pain. Ash tapped his pokéball again and put it away. He held his hands up.

"Alright, just don't hurt them," Ash pleaded. Skulker stopped the cages.

"Now, I am prepared to make a deal with you. Your Pikachu for the pokémon," Skulker offered. Ash frowned.

"What about Danny?" Ash retorted. Skulker grinned.

"He is not your concern," the ghost answered. Ash glanced at the halfa who was shivering, watching Ash intently.

"What did you do to him?" Ash asked worriedly. Skulker turned to Danny.

"I caught him," Skulker simply replied. Danny shot a dirty look at the hunter. Skulker hovered a hand over his arm threateningly. Danny dropped his gaze and Skulker dropped his hand. Ash licked his lips.

"No deal," Ash decided.

Skulker raised an eyebrow.

"What about Pikachu for the twerp in the cage?" James counteroffered.

"And Chespin and Bunnelby," Meowth added. Ash bit his lip and glanced at Pikachu. The electric pokémon looked Ash and gave him a look that told Ash that Pikachu was willing to go through the deal. Ash knew that Danny would help them but he couldn't from the cage. Ash glanced at Danny. The halfa was shaking his head slowly, carefully. Ash took a deep breath and nodded.

"Deal," Ash whispered, hoping he wasn't doing the wrong thing.

 **Any guesses on what will happen next?**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Also, the poll for the next fanfic I post is closed. The winner will be announced on my website.**

 **jbgilroy.**

 **weebly.**

 **com**

 **Remember to take the spaces out of the address before inputting into your search bar.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

James ran over to the cage holding Chespin and Bunnelby. Pikachu walked cautiously forward and passed the two pokémon as it replaced them in the large cage. Chespin and Bunnelby ran over to Ash and they waited. Danny hung his head sadly. Ash frowned.

"Now Danny," Ash reminded them. Skulker shook his head.

"The ghost child was never theirs to barter. He's not leaving," Skulker gloated. Ash's heart skipped a beat and realised that Danny was trying to warn him about what he knew would happen. Ash had been tricked into giving up Pikachu for just Chespin and Bunnelby. Ash scowled angrily and pulled out Greninja's pokéball.

"You lied to me!" Ash accused. Skulker snarled at Ash and tapped the button on his arm. Danny and the ghost types screamed in pain but to Skulker's shock, Pikachu was unaffected by the electricity.

"Pikachu! Iron tail!" Ash shouted and threw the pokéball to release Greninja. Pikachu nodded to Ash and his tail glowed brightly as he jumped up and hit the bars.

"Greninja, use cut!" Ash commanded and Greninja jumped forward and slashed the cage Danny was in. The hit on Danny's cage caused an electric pulse to hurt both the halfa and Greninja. Skulker turned to Team Rocket.

"Uh, right. Gourgeist! Seed bomb!" Jessie muttered and called out her own pokémon and James did the same with Inkay, shouting for psybeam. Greninja and Ash stumbled back to avoid the attacks. Pikachu used iron tail again and again repeatedly trying to break out.

While Ash was forced to use Talonflame and Greninja to battle Team Rocket, Danny made the loudest noise he could. Pikachu stopped when he heard him. Danny shook his head and pointedly looked at the generator on the side of the cage which Danny could see. Pikachu frowned and cocked his head to the side. Danny shuddered violently before nodding to the generator again and making a loud noise again. Pikachu followed the boy's gaze and spotted the generator. Pikachu walked over to the generator and started an iron tail attack. Danny nodded encouragingly. Pikachu blinked in confusion but understood that Danny was telling the pokémon to hit the box instead of the bars. Pikachu jumped up and flicked his tail through the bars and smashed the generator. The cage shook and collapsed on itself. Pikachu exclaimed joyfully at his success and grinned at Danny. Danny shivered and then nodded to the other cages. Pikachu nodded in confirmation and ran to the next cage.

Skulker saw Pikachu run to the next cage and attempted to stop the pokémon. Danny shouted through his rag a warning and Pikachu looked up and saw Skulker pointing a gun at the pokémon. Pikachu growled angrily and shot an electric attack at Skulker. Skulker cried out and Pikachu ran to the cage and freed the pokémon. The ghost pokémon then surged forward and attacked Team Rocket and Skulker. Pikachu ran to the next cage and Ash blinked in surprise at the sudden back up. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie joined him at that moment.

"How?" Bonnie began before they spotted Pikachu destroying the third cage generator and watched the cage collapse and release the pokémon.

"Pikachu figured it out!" Ash exclaimed proudly. Pikachu then ran to Danny's cage and scampered around it as the others ran over.

Serena bent down beside Danny and gently eased the rag out of his mouth, surprised by the cold radiating off the halfa and the ice encasing the rag. Danny smiled at Serena.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked. Danny shuddered and Serena gasped as the ice in his white hair grew thicker.

"I've be-been b-b-b-better," Danny stuttered as he shivered. Pikachu stopped in front of Danny.

"I don't see a box on this cage Danny," Clemont informed the halfa. Danny shook his head.

"Doesn't ha-have one. Con-controlled by Skul-Skulker's suit," Danny explained. Ash knelt beside Danny.

"We should have been here sooner. We're sorry," Ash muttered. Danny shook his head.

"My f-f-fault. Wasn't careful enough," Danny retorted.

"Why are you so cold?" Bonnie inquired worriedly. Danny rattled the cuffs on his wrists.

"Can't use powers. Can't release ice energy," Danny answered and shivered.

"Ice energy?" Clemont repeated. Danny nodded. Ash turned to the fight behind him and spotted Skulker.

"I don't see a suit," Ash mumbled.

"Ghost inside robot armour. In the head. Skulker's w-whole body i-i-is the suit," Danny explained. Ash blinked in shock and turned to Danny.

"B-b-b-but if you can g-g-g-get the cuffs off, I might be able to b-b-b-break out by myself," Danny added. Clemont nodded and ran to examine the cuffs behind Danny's back. After a few moments, Clemont used a blade in his backpack and his Aipom arm to cut through the metal. The moment Clemont cut through the cuffs Danny knew it.

"G-g-g-get back!" Danny warned as he prepared to release the built up ice energy. The children frowned in confusion but as they saw Danny's body start to glow blue, they ran away. With a blinding flash of light, the cage was frozen solid as well as a large area around the cage.

The children gasped and the fight between Team Rocket and Skulker and the ghost pokémon stopped. Skulker scowled angrily.

"No!" he growled and began to run forward, tapping on his arm console. Suddenly the cage exploded in an explosion of green light and Danny Phantom appeared, hovering slightly with his fists smoking with green mist. He turned to Skulker and glared angrily at the hunter. Skulker came to a stop.

"I've had it with your sneak attacks!" Danny grumbled. Skulker frowned and a gun popped out of his shoulder.

"Then I'll beat you into submission," Skulker retorted and fired a number of small missiles that Danny easily dodged. His hands glowed green and he fired at Skulker. Skulker turned intangible.

Danny charged at Skulker and flew right through the hunter as the ghost remained intangible. Skulker turned to face Danny, but the halfa had already disappeared underground. Danny remerged and kicked Skulker in the side. Skulker fell to the ground and Danny, with a flash of his blue eyes and a wave of blue energy, froze Skulker to the ground. Skulker strained against the ice. Danny pressed his face into Skulker's.

"Come after me again and I swear Skulker I'll suck you into a thermos and leave you there," Danny threatened. Skulker chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare," Skulker retorted.

"I've left ghosts in thermoses before Skulker. Find your way to the Ghost Zone and don't come after me for a long time," Danny hissed angrily. A wave of uncertain fear passed over the robotic ghost's face.

"And just to make sure you're not a nuisance anymore," Danny concluded and phased his hand into Skulker's head and withdrew it holding a tiny ghost not much larger than Dedenne. It was completely green with squat arms and legs.

"Put me down whelp!" the ghost complained in a high pitched voice.

"Just a minute," Danny replied with a smirk. He charged up his other hand and aimed it at the suit.

"Say goodbye to your suit Skulker," Danny taunted and blasted the ice encased suit to pieces. Skulker snarled angrily.

"This isn't over ghost child!" Skulker threatened in his high pitched voice. Danny shrugged.

"Whatever. Just don't bother me," Danny retorted in a lazy tone before dropping the tiny ghost. Skulker caught himself before he hit the ground. He rounded on Danny and glared hatefully at him. Danny folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. Skulker grumbled threats and vows under his breath and floated away. Danny landed smoothly on the ground and turned to Team Rocket. All three pokémon and both humans watched him nervously.

"Boo," Danny teased and they ran away.

 **Well, no more Skulker to worry about. Pokémon are free. Let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ash, Bonnie, Dedenne, Squishy, Clemont, Serena, Bunnelby, Chespin, Pikachu, Greninja and Talonflame stared at Danny in shock. Danny turned to them.

"Are you alright? I didn't get you with my ice powers right?" Danny asked them with concern. Ash shook his head slowly before shifting his stare at the amount of ice around Danny. Danny saw the pokémon trainer's gaze and bit his lip.

"You see why people are so scared of ghosts now I see," Danny commented, desperate for the silence to be broken. He was certain he'd frightened his new friends.

"Can all ghosts do that?" Bonnie whispered. Danny shook his head. He rested a hand on his chest.

"I have an ice core. I generate cold energy in my body which I can then release when I need to. But if it builds up, I can lose control," Danny explained and allowed his hand to drop. Danny sighed and allowed his ice energy to flow into his hands and sculpted a simple flower.

"But usually I have very good control of that power, see?" Danny assured them and held up the flower before using his telekinesis to float it closer to Bonnie. He didn't want to approach until he was certain they weren't afraid of him.

Bonnie reached out and took the ice flower, the green glow fading instantly. She examined the flower before grinning and showing it to her brother. Clemont glanced down at the flower before returning his wary gaze to Danny. The ghost pokémon slowly came out of their own stunned trances and floated or ran over to Danny. They began to babble to him excitedly. Danny put a hand to his head.

"Okay okay, one at a time," Danny cried above the chatter. A Yamask floated closer.

"You are a spirit, right? Why did you help us?" the pokémon inquired. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Not all ghosts are evil. I would have thought ghost pokémon would understand that considering the bad rep you guys get," Danny answered. The ghost types glanced at each other before nodding.

"So you aren't going to take any of the living?" a Mismagius asked. Danny folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Why is it that wherever I am I get pegged as the bad guy? No, I'm just trying to get home. Skulker was the problem," Danny retorted, clearly annoyed. Ash and the others glanced at each other.

"What are they saying?" Ash ventured. Danny turned to him, his annoyed expression softening.

"They're just concerned about me taking the living to the spirit world," Danny answered calmly. Danny turned back to the pokémon.

"I'm on your side. If a ghost ever tried to cause trouble, I'd be one of the first to beat them back. Like what I did with Skulker," Danny assured them.

Reassured, the ghost pokémon turned to leave.

"Wait! I want to ask you guys something before you go. Where does the portal open and what time? I think it's my way home and I really don't want to miss it," Danny called quickly. A number of the ghost pokémon paused and glanced at each other.

"There is a cave on the west side of Pine Town. The spirit world portal opens there at sunset," a Phantump answered. Danny nodded.

"Thank you," Danny replied gratefully. The ghost pokémon nodded and then they left, returning to their forest until the time they would be needed.

"Where is it?" Bonnie asked and walked closer to Danny, clearly the least scared of him. Danny turned to her and smiled.

"They said a cave on the west side of Pine Town at sunset," Danny told her. Bonnie nodded.

"What else can you do?" Bonnie inquired and held up her ice flower which was already starting to melt. Danny smirked.

"I could give you all a demonstration if you'd like," Danny offered, happy to indulge the girl. It had been a long time since someone he wasn't especially close to had shown a polite interest in him. He was far more used to seeing fear or awe on people's faces as they spoke to him. This was far more natural. Danny glanced up at the three other children and pokémon.

"If the others agree of course. I know that was probably scary, me losing control of my ice powers like that," Danny added.

Ash bit his lip and glanced at Serena and Clemont.

"Yeah, but the way you dealt with Skulker…" Ash replied, trailing off uncertainly. Danny blinked.

"Oh, that. Sorry I usually have a thermos with me. A ghost catching device but since I was in the Ghost Zone before I ended up here, I don't have one with me. The only way to stop Skulker hunting down me or any other pokémon or working with Team Rocket was to stop him using his suit. Skulker will be fine. Humiliated, but fine," Danny assured them easily. The children blinked in surprise before nodding in understanding and in agreeance to his offer.

 **Another filler chapter to come, reassuring Ash and co. and killing time until the portal opens.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Danny smiled and quickly distanced himself from them to give them a proper demonstration.

"Any volunteers first, I have a power that requires one," Danny called thinking of his overshadowing ability. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to show them that power but he wanted to be completely honest with them at the same time. Bonnie's hand shot up and Danny bit his lip uncertainly. He wasn't so sure about taking over Bonnie. Clemont was very protective of his sister and it could probably make the others afraid, and since they were wary of him right now already, it really wasn't a good idea.

"You sure? It will look alarming but it won't hurt. It will disorientate," Danny warned. Ash glanced at Bonnie as she nodded eagerly before he put his own hand up. Danny smiled at the boy.

"Maybe I should do this first," Danny decided and walked back over to them.

"I can overshadow people. Bonnie, I'm going to overshadow Ash since I think Clemont would be worried if I overshadowed you. But if you still want, I'll overshadow you afterwards," Danny informed the group. Bonnie frowned disappointedly but nodded. Ash tensed worriedly. Danny put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Relax Ash. This won't hurt a bit, I promise," Danny assured the trainer and stepped into his body. Ash's eyes flashed green and Danny, while in Ash, folded his arms.

"This is overshadowing. I am in full control of Ash's body. I can even say things and those suggestions can stay with him. But he won't remember me doing this. When I step out, he'll feel a little light headed and dizzy but it'll pass in seconds," Danny, through Ash, explained before stepping out of Ash and placing a steadying hand on Ash's shoulder. Clemont, Serena and Bonnie blinked in shock as Ash regained his footing and blinked at his surroundings.

"What just happened?" Ash mumbled.

"I overshadowed you. I guess possessed you. Personally I prefer overshadowed but I don't use that power much," Danny told him.

Once Ash recovered, Danny backed off and showed them his flight, intangibility and invisibility. He charged his hand with his ghost ray and then with his ice powers. He created ice sculptures and used his telekinesis on them, a power he was still working on. He then duplicated his form and manipulated his body into normally impossible shapes for a human. And finally he floated up into the sky and used his ghostly wail, directing it away from the children.

Danny floated down sluggishly and reverted to his human form and gave a tired, joking bow. Bonnie applauded him while the other three smiled impressed but still wary of the halfa. Danny joined them.

"So, any questions? That's all I can do," Danny asked. Ash frowned.

"Are you alright? You seem a little off," Ash inquired uncertainly. Danny nodded.

"My wail always wears me out. I'll need to rest before the trip home through the Ghost Zone. But I'm fine. Thanks," Danny answered with an appreciative smile. Ash nodded, relief showing through his unease about the halfa. Danny sighed and shook his head.

"The only reason I lost control earlier is because Skulker wouldn't listen to me when he put those cuffs on me. I promise you guys, I'm not going to do that again," Danny reassured them, getting annoyed with their worried looks. He'd explained himself already and shown them that he was in control of his powers.

"We should probably head to that cave, right? And get something to eat," Serena suggested and they made their way back to Pine Town, recalling all their pokémon bar Pikachu and Dedenne, Squishy not having a pokéball. As they walked, they asked questions about Danny's life and he answered them honestly. Explaining how he faced ghosts on a regular basis and was often dodging ghost hunters like his mother and father and the Guys in White. Gradually Ash, Serena and Clemont relaxed around Danny again.

Before long they returned to Pine Town and stopped to get something to eat. Then they continued on to find the cave using Serena's map. It was an hour or so before sunset when they arrived and found somewhere to relax while they waited. Ash and Clemont decided to have another pokémon battle and Serena decided to train a little for future showcases. Bonnie and Danny watched and the pokémon not participating, other than Squishy, played.

Danny, with Bonnie's request, began to use his ice powers while in human form to make various suggested shapes. It was great training for Danny's ice powers as the shapes were often intricate and complex. While Danny put the finishing touches on a life-sized sculpture of Pikachu, the ghost pokémon began to arrive. Trevenant noticed Danny and greeted the halfa.

"Oh, hey Trevenant. So you got away alright," Danny replied. Trevenant nodded.

"I'm sorry that you got trapped in return," Trevenant retorted. Danny smirked.

"Trevenant, that wasn't your fault. Skulker is always being annoying like that. But he shouldn't be a problem now," Danny assured the pokémon. Bonnie watched the exchange with intrigue and interest only hearing Trevenant saying variations on its name. Trevenant nodded.

"I know. The others told me what you did," Trevenant informed the halfa. Danny cringed worriedly.

"And you're okay with it?" Danny ventured nervously. Trevenant nodded.

"I know that you did what you had to do," Trevenant answered. Danny smiled in relief and nodded to the cave.

"So, that's the portal entrance right?" Danny decided to change the subject. Trevenant nodded.

"Every year since before anyone can remember. Ghost pokémon travel thousands of miles to come here," Trevenant confirmed. Danny frowned thoughtfully.

"I've never heard of a ghost portal being so reliant, at least not a natural one. I know certain places attract more than others but never something like this," Danny muttered with a shake of his head. Bonnie stood up and approached them.

"So, what are you two talking about?" Bonnie inquired interestedly. Danny turned to her and smirked.

"Just ghost stuff," Danny replied easily and nodded to Trevenant.

"You'll tell the other ghost types to let me through, right?" Danny requested. Trevenant nodded.

"I'll tell them now," Trevenant offered and left. Bonnie frowned and looked at Danny for an explanation.

"Trevenant is just letting the ghost pokémon know that I want to go through the portal so they don't try to stop me. I understand that they protect the living around here from going through," Danny explained. Bonnie nodded and hummed in understanding.

Ash and Clemont finished their match and joined them. Ash noticing the ice sculpture of Pikachu.

"Wow, that's really life-like," Ash complimented. Danny turned to the trainer and smirked.

"Glad to hear it. Bonnie's actually a great training aid," Danny replied. The three children turned to him in confusion. Danny chuckled.

"I was in the Ghost Zone in the first place to meet up with a ghost friend to train with my ice powers. They're pretty new to me. I can control it but there's making ice and then there's using it effectively. Bonnie's been suggesting things for me to make," Danny explained. Ash blinked at the halfa and glanced at the ice sculpture.

"You're still learning?" Ash muttered. Danny nodded.

"I've only had my ghost powers for two years. And I'm learning new things all the time. It took me ages to figure out how to duplicate. When I first started I could only duplicate my head. That was annoying," Danny replied with an annoyed glare at nowhere in particular.

"Your head?" Bonnie squeaked. Danny grinned.

"Yep. Once when I tried it, my mom almost walked in on me and I had to change quickly. Ended up with one eye. Luckily Tucker was there and smacked the back of my head and it fixed itself," Danny confirmed. Ash and Clemont shared a look of incredulity.

"Sounds like learning to control your powers has its own challenges," Clemont eventually commented. Danny nodded.

"When I first got my powers, I had a lot of trouble. I kept turning intangible and invisible by accident. I lost count of the number of times I dropped stuff or fell out of my chair in class. Actually I went through a phase of turning my trousers intangible. If Sam and Tucker hadn't been there every time I started to sink through the ground… I dunno how I would have kept my secret intact back then. There were a lot of close calls," Danny informed them.

"But I bet you guys have your own challenges training pokémon," Danny guessed after a brief silence. Ash laughed and nodded.

"You should have seen the problems I had with my Charizard. It was abandoned as a Charmander. It was really obedient until it evolved into a Charmeleon and then it stopped listening to me and it got worse when it evolved into a Charizard. After a pretty epic loss against a Poliwhorl, Charizard ended up frozen in ice which is really bad for a fire type. But after that night, Charizard listened to me," Ash recalled with a fond smile. Danny frowned.

"Evolved? What does that mean?" Danny questioned confused. Clemont nodded.

"Pokémon, when they reach a level with enough experience, can evolve. They become stronger and more powerful," Clemont explained. Danny blinked, still not clear. Ash bit his lip and saw a Ghastly, Haunter and Gengar gathered nearby.

"Alright, see those three pokémon. That's an evolutionary set. The pokémon starts as a Ghastly. Then when it becomes strong enough, it evolves into a Haunter. Then later it can evolve into a Gengar. Some pokémon like that Misdreavus can only evolve by using stones called evolution stones. With one of those, Misdreavus can evolve into Mismagius," Ash elaborated. Danny nodded.

"So it's like growing up," Danny replied. Clemont frowned.

"Not really. It's like… levelling up. For instance if you were a pokémon and you evolved you could learn new and more powerful moves," Clemont responded. Danny shrugged.

"I think I know what you mean but it doesn't really matter I guess. I won't need to know that stuff back home," Danny decided, still not fully understanding. Serena soon joined them, finishing up her own training session and the group spoke together, trading stories and experiences.

 **Filler done. Let me know what you guys think so far of the story.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Danny looked up and saw the sun beginning to set behind a row of trees.

"I'd better get ready to leave," Danny decided. The others looked up and nodded sadly.

"Will we ever see you again?" Bonnie asked hopefully. Danny turned to her and sighed sadly.

"I don't think so Bonnie. The only way we'd meet again is if you somehow end up in my world or if I end up back here," Danny answered carefully. Bonnie pouted sadly. Danny glanced at Clemont before kneeling beside her again.

"Bonnie, I'm needed in my world. But if you ever do end up there, look me up. I live in Amity Park at Fenton Works. If you know that, you can find me," Danny offered. Bonnie looked up and committed the address to memory and nodded. Danny smiled at her.

"But I have you guys to thank for getting me here," Danny reminded her before standing up and turning to Clemont.

"I never really did thank you for patching this up," Danny commented and pointed to his bruised cut on his head. Clemont smiled shyly.

"You needed help," Clemont retorted softly. Danny smiled.

"I did. Thank you Clemont. And just remember, some inventions take a lot of work. My parents spent something like twenty years to build a working ghost portal. And… a piece of advice. Don't put the on switch on the inside of anything, it's asking for trouble. I should know," Danny remarked with a grim, knowing smile. Clemont looked up and nodded. Danny turned to Ash and Serena.

"Serena, good luck with your showcases. And, try not to be afraid of scary looking places. Trust me, creepy places are usually not anything to worry about. And Ash. Good luck in your league tournament. And keep an eye on Hawlucha's ego," Danny told them. They nodded before Ash smiled and held out his hand to Danny. Danny blinked in surprise before taking it.

"And you, try not to get into trouble," Ash replied. Danny chuckled.

"Can't promise that. It seems to follow me. But thanks," Danny answered.

The ghost pokémon began to close around the cave entrance as the shadows stretched. Danny walked over to the cave, shuffling through the pokémon already gathered and stood in front of it, ready to step through. He changed into his ghost form and folded his arms, watching the cave intently. Serena, Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, Squishy, Dedenne and Pikachu watched Danny and the cave from behind the ghost types.

As the sun finally set, a flash of white light came from the cave and a swirling white vortex filled the entrance. Danny scowled at it and glanced at the ghost pokémon as they readied themselves. Danny watched the portal suspiciously.

"What's wrong?!" Ash called.

"I'm not sure that this is a ghost portal. Ghost portals are green," Danny answered. The ghost types hissed warily as a shadow grew in the white light. Danny turned to the portal and frowned. Then a little girl no older than Bonnie appeared with long dark hair and a plain black dress. She was barefoot and her hair hid her features. Danny unfolded his arms and watched the girl warily. She hadn't triggered his ghost sense but something about her wasn't right. Danny glanced at the pokémon around him and saw that they watched the girl warily and he even saw the pokémon near Ash and the others and had closed in around them protectively. The children hadn't noticed, too surprised by the girl's unexpected arrival, but Danny could see that the pokémon were frightened of this girl.

Danny turned to the girl as she considered him.

"Hello," she whispered in a gentle voice.

"Hi," Danny retorted uncertainly.

"Will you play with me?" the girl requested and held out a hand. Danny suddenly felt something causing his mind to become blank. He took a step back and shook the feeling away.

"What are you doing to me?" Danny demanded, recognising the feeling from Freakshow's ghost controlling orb. Through her hair, Danny saw the girl grin.

"You are strong willed," she commented in a whisper. Danny scowled.

"Who are you?" Danny inquired, now on his guard. The girl cocked her head to the side.

"I am a spirit. I have no name. What about yourself?" the girl replied. Danny blinked in surprise.

"I am Danny Phantom. Halfa and protector of Amity Park. If you're here to cause trouble, I advise against it with me here," Danny answered with a clear warning in his voice.

The girl considered him again and then pulled her hair away from her face to show her features. Her face was unnaturally pale and thin. Her teeth were fangs and her lips were blood red. But her eyes glinted with malice. She looked right at Danny and before he could avert his eyes, she made eye contact with him. He instantly felt her trying to control him. He fought against it and the world around him faded as they fought for control of his mind.

Ash and the others watched fearfully. They saw Danny scowl in determination and the girl smiled confidently. Ash made to take a step closer but then noticed the pokémon gathered protectively around him, stopping him getting closer.

"You… can't… control me!" Danny shouted with obvious effort and his body glowed green. A wave of ghost energy erupted around him and the girl stumbled back and glared at Danny as he shook his head to get full awareness of himself again. She growled angrily before scanning the area and spotted Ash and the others.

"But I can control others," she whispered. Danny followed her gaze and side stepped to block the children from her sight.

"Which I won't let you do," Danny retorted firmly and his hands ignited with green energy.

The girl narrowed her dark malicious eyes and took a step back towards the portal.

"Then I'll have to remove you," the spirit decided and a sudden tornado of wind erupted from the cave. The girl grinned as Danny's eyes widened in shock. He instantly hovered into the air and used his flying to remain where he was. The pokémon behind him backed away, all the Phantump and Trevenant used forest curse to prevent the children and other pokémon from being sucked in. The wind intensified and Danny strained against the force, using all his power and determination not to be swayed. But it wasn't enough, slowly he was sucked closer to the portal. Clemont and Ash gasped.

Clemont brought his backpack around and sent his Aipom arm to the halfa. However the arm was just beyond Danny's reach. Ash frowned with determination and slipped out of the forest curse and was instantly sucked towards the cave. He grabbed on to the invention and grabbed Danny's hand.

"I've got you!" Ash shouted over the wind. Danny glanced at him and nodded. His other hand ignited with green energy, which he had extinguished in order to focus on not getting pulled in. He fired a number of shots at the spirit but they were all blown off course and sucked into the portal. Danny glanced at the pokémon and saw that they were straining against the wind themselves. He saw Bonnie and Serena clinging to each other, wrapped in a forest curse. Bonnie was crying, frightened. Clemont was straining to keep his backpack with the extra weight of two boys being sucked into a spirit portal.

Danny's eyes widened in alarm as he saw a puff of smoke appearing as the invention failed and a series of sparks followed. The halfa knew what would happen. The Aipom arm would fail and both he and Ash would be sucked into the portal and possibly even Clemont as well as the resulting difference in force may cause him to lose his grip and fall. Danny turned to the spirit and glared at her.

"Ash, this isn't your fault," Danny assured him and before the trainer could ask what Danny meant, the halfa turned his hand intangible and slipped out of Ash's grip. Ash cried out as Danny was sucked into the portal, carefully angling himself to crash into the spirit. Ash blinked in shock as both the spirit and Danny vanished into the white portal and the wind stopped. Without the wind sucking him in, Ash, who had been suspended in the air, fell to the ground. Some pokémon stumbled and even fell over. Ash looked up at the innocent swirling white vortex. The vortex to the spirit world that Danny had just gone through. Ash didn't understand it. Why did Danny let go?

 **Well… it couldn't have been that easy right? After all in the show there have been a few interactions with the spirit world.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

After a few moments of silence, the forest curses around the children and small pokémon were recalled. Ash got to his feet and stared at the portal.

"Ash!" Serena shouted and ran over to him worriedly, Clemont and Bonnie following her. Bonnie's face was red and her eyes were puffy. She had clearly been crying. Serena was paler than normal and both were obviously shaken. Ash turned to them.

"I don't understand. Danny… he let go. Why?" Ash mumbled in shock. Clemont frowned guilty and lifted his backpack up slightly.

"I think he saw that my Aipom arm wasn't going to hold," Clemont admitted. Ash turned to the inventor and saw the smoke and worrying sparks.

Ash turned to the portal.

"What's going to happen to him?" Ash whispered. The children glanced at each other and shook their heads. They had no idea. Ash sighed and his shocked expression shifted into a determined one.

"We have to help him. I don't know how, but we have to," Ash decided firmly. Before any of the others could say anything, Ash turned to the ghost pokémon.

"Can you tell us how though?" he requested hopefully. The ghost types shook their heads slowly, almost regretfully. Ash scowled and turned to the portal.

"Well, if you don't know how to help, I'm going after him," Ash replied.

"What?! Ash you don't even know what to expect," Serena exclaimed.

"Not to mention how to help Danny," Clemont added. Ash frowned and turned to them.

"I don't care. We have to help," Ash retorted sharply. Bonnie sniffled and nodded.

"He needs to get home. His home needs him to protect it," Bonnie muttered. The three older children blinked at her before understanding that she was right. Ash turned to the portal.

"Clemont, I know your Aipom arm can't hold anything right now. But… do you have any rope?" Ash asked. Clemont bit his lip and nodded, dropping his backpack to the ground.

Clemont took out a bundle of rope and Ash quickly tied it around his waist. Clemont then nailed down a stake usually used for the tents and tied the rope to it.

"Be careful Ash," Serena whispered worriedly. Ash nodded and then walked straight up to the portal. The ghost pokémon cried out and Pikachu ran after his trainer. Ash stopped and turned to Pikachu.

"No. Buddy, I need you to stay here and make sure that rope stays tied. And protect the others. I'll be back before you know it, with Danny," Ash told the pokémon sternly. Pikachu shook his head.

"Pikapi, pi ka chu pika chu chu. Pikachu Pikachu!" Pikachu argued. Ash knelt beside the pokémon.

"Pikachu, I need you here. Please buddy," Ash begged and fixed Pikachu with a pleading gaze. Pikachu held the trainer's gaze for a moment before conceding.

Ash smiled and gave the electric type a hug and then got up and stepped through the portal. Surprisingly, beyond the white portal wasn't lit. It was pitch black. Ash swallowed down his nerves and tried to peer through the darkness. But he couldn't see anything.

"Danny!" Ash yelled. He waited but there wasn't a response. Unsure what else to do, Ash walked cautiously forwards and called for the missing halfa repeatedly.

"Danny!" Ash shouted.

"You won't find him," a female voice whispered, surprisingly powerful and loud in the blackness. Ash gasped in fright and turned to the voice and the girl appeared in the darkness. But it wasn't like coming into the light, the darkness seemed to split around her. Ash took a wary step backwards.

"Where is Danny?" Ash managed, his heart thumping from his fear. The girl cocked her head at him, her hair once again hiding her features. Ash licked his lips worriedly. The girl smirked at him and waved a hand to the side. Ash blinked in shock as he saw Danny trapped within the darkness. Almost like it had melted around him. Danny was struggling but obviously couldn't break free.

Ash took a step forward and the girl giggled.

"You care for that creature," she noted. Ash paused and realised that Danny hadn't seen him, despite facing him.

"Why hasn't he noticed me?" Ash demanded to know. The girl smiled.

"Spirits have complete control of this realm. But if you wish for him to see you," The girl explained and she clicked her fingers. Danny tugged on his arms and then froze.

"Ash! What are you doing here?! Get out of here before she catches you!" Danny exclaimed quickly. Ash frowned.

"I came after you. To save you from her," Ash retorted and motioned to the spirit. Danny glanced at the spirit but made no indication to have seen her.

"Ash, you can't help me. Leave while you can," Danny replied slowly, scowling at the area. Ash glanced at the spirit and saw her grinning underneath the curtain of hair veiling her face.

"You can't see her," Ash realised. Danny shook his head.

"There's more than one Ash," Danny informed him.

Ash's eyes widened in surprise and turned back to halfa.

"How many?" Ash asked fearfully.

"More than you can imagine," the girl answered happily. Danny glared at her as he suddenly saw her appear to him. Then many children appeared. All of which had pale, thin faces with cold, dark eyes. They grinned at Ash and Danny. Ash gasped fearfully. Danny glowered at each one individually and struggled.

"Let me go! Fight me you cowards!" Danny growled furiously. The children laughed.

"Why would we waste our time on a weakling like you?" a boy spirit retorted. Danny turned to the spirit.

"Ever hear of Pariah Dark?" Danny inquired. The spirits hissed warily. Ash's frantic heart slowed as the spirits almost looked frightened. Danny smirked.

"Would a weakling be able to go one on one with the ghost king?" Danny continued. The spirits growled.

"You lie!" they snarled as one. Danny shook his head.

"Nope. Locked him in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Of course it was Plasmius's fault he was out anyway," Danny replied. Ash glanced at the halfa. Danny was still straining against the darkness around him.

"Release me!" Danny demanded. The spirits glanced among themselves.

"If you are as formidable a foe as you state, why would we do that?" another female spirit asked.

Danny's green eyes flashed brightly.

"Because I will break out of this sooner or later and you'll regret it. I am wanted by Walker. Worshipped by the Far Frozen. I defeated Undergrowth single-handedly. I overthrew Prince Aragon of the kingdom of Aragon, keeper of the amulet of Aragon. Release me and I won't unleash my anger on you," Danny shouted, obviously enraged. Ash edged closer to Danny, seeing that his words were affecting the numerous spirits. Ash wasn't sure if what Danny was saying was the truth or not, but it was certainly unnerving the spirits.

"Prove it," the first spirit demanded. Danny turned to her and glared at her.

"Fight me and I will," Danny vowed. The girl sniggered.

"You cannot break through those bonds creature. You are bluffing," the girl decided.

Danny's ghostly green eyes changed to a glowing blue and ice crept across the darkness encasing him. The spirits backed away nervously. Danny screamed out as he then glowed bright green and the darkness shattered around him. He dropped to the unidentifiable ground and ignited his hands.

"Who's first?!" Danny growled. The spirits vanished from their view and Ash ran the remaining distance to Danny's side.

"I'm assuming you had a plan other than jump in after me," Danny muttered as he scanned the surroundings and lifted his ignited hands high in an attempt to illuminate the area. Ash nodded and pulled the rope up. Danny glanced at the rope and took Ash's hand as the trainer followed the rope out.

 **Yay Ash found Danny.**

 **Don't forget to check out my website and facebook regularly for changes.**

 **Really not much to say except…**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

Within seconds, Ash and Danny lost sight of each other but they remained in contact and they eventually found the portal again. They stepped out and breathed in the night air in a sigh of relief.

"Ash! Danny!" Serena exclaimed happily and ran over to join them.

"How long does that portal stay open?!" Danny shouted. The halfa glanced at the ghost pokémon, all of whom seemed shocked to see him.

"It won't be much longer," a Duskulll answered. Danny stood in a ready stance with his hands ignited and waved Ash and the others away.

As they watched three spirits emerged from the portal and hissed angrily at Danny. Danny didn't even flinch and blasted the spirits with his ghost ray. Ghost pokémon behind him joined him in the attack and fired shadow balls and other such long range attacks at the spirits. Gradually they beat the spirits back and as the portal began to fade, they reluctantly returned. Danny waited until the portal faded from the cave entrance before slouching forward in exhaustion and reverting to his human form.

"Danny?!" Ash shouted and the four children ran to him.

"Danny, are you alright?" Serena exclaimed worriedly. The halfa tiredly looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. Just worn out. Breaking out of those shadows took a lot of energy," Danny admitted. Ash blinked, the only one understanding what the halfa meant.

"But you seemed fine then," Ash remarked. Danny nodded.

"I hid my exhaustion. If those spirits knew I was as tired as I was, they would have attacked. I was relying on my reputation to get us out of there Ash," Danny replied. After a moment of silence, Bonnie turned to the cave.

"So, if that wasn't a ghost portal… how are you getting home?" she wondered. The four children turned to the worn out halfa as he sadly shook his head.

"I'm not," he mumbled disappointedly.

The night was completely silent again as this realisation sank in. The ghost pokémon slowly thinned as they left to either return to their homes, the forest or to visit Pine Town for the festival which was well under way by now. Danny straightened up once he had recovered slightly from the ordeal and looked up to the sky. He sighed and turned to the children, all of whom looked miserable for him. He shrugged.

"You guys wanted to go to that festival right? Serena, you have the map," Danny attempted to change the subject and despondent atmosphere. Serena blinked but understanding Danny's motive, complied with his suggestion and they walked back to Pine Town in silence.

An hour later, the group were at the festival, eating food from stalls, playing games and watching attractions. Ghost pokémon appeared randomly throughout the town and played their pranks. Soon, everyone's moods were lifted, well almost everyone's. Danny was still concerned. He had no way home. His town, Amity Park, was in danger without him around to protect it. His parents would be back tomorrow, assuming time ran the same in this world as his. Jazz, Sam and Tucker wouldn't be able to find him. They'd fear the worst. Vlad was planning something big. He just knew it. But this time Danny Phantom wouldn't be there to stop the fruit loop and protect his father.

Danny watched Ash fool around with Pikachu and Bonnie giggle at his antics. Clemont was examining a game mechanism he was particularly impressed with. The halfa sighed sadly and slipped his hands into his pockets, his fingers brushed against a Fenton Phone Jazz had shoved into his hand before he left. He brought it out and smiled at it.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Serena asked softly. Danny turned to her.

"Oh, hey Serena. I'm fine. Enjoying the festival?" he replied in a light voice. Serena smiled sadly.

"I'd have more fun knowing you weren't trapped here worrying about your home," Serena answered. She nodded to the Fenton Phone in his hand.

"What is that?" she inquired.

"Fenton Phone. Filters out spectral background noise. But I usually use them to keep in touch with my friends and Jazz. But I doubt it would work here. Jazz gave it to me before I left for Frostbite's," Danny explained.

Serena held out her hand, asking if she could see it herself. Danny handed it to her. She looked at it and handed it back to the halfa.

"Has Clemont seen it yet?" she asked curiously. Danny shook his head.

"Forgot I had it. I don't usually bother bringing one when I go to Frostbite's. I know my way around the Ghost Zone pretty well. I can find my way easily enough. Except… well this isn't in the Ghost Zone," Danny replied with a helpless shrug. Serena frowned sadly, sympathetically. Danny glanced at the device and was about to pop it back into his pocket before he heard the impossible.

"Danny?! Danny? Clueless one! Answer me!" Sam's voice shouted. Danny blinked in shock and popped the device in his ear.

"Sam?" he inquired, hardly daring to believe he could hear her.

"Danny! Finally! Where are you?" Sam answered. Danny smiled and laughed.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear your voice Sam. I went through a portal by accident and got stuck," Danny replied.

"We know. We've been looking everywhere for you. We finally went to Clockwork to find out what happened to you," Sam retorted. Danny frowned.

"Clockwork helped you?" he remarked incredulously.

"Yeah. So where are you? Wulf opened a portal to this world but we would rather cut down the searching," Sam confirmed.

Danny glanced at Serena who was watching him curiously.

"I'm in Pine Town. But it's probably easier for you to tell me where you are. Or actually… did my parents finish those flares they designed to explore the Ghost Zone?" Danny answered with a smile.

"Tucker, do see any flares?" Sam asked, leaving the microphone on.

"Tuck's with you?" Danny realised, his grin widening.

"Of course he is. Jazz would have come as well but we decided someone should stay at Fenton Works in case you made it back somehow. Yeah, we have those flares. Why do you want them?" Sam replied.

"Fire one above you. I'm coming to you," Danny ordered. The Fenton Phone went silent and Danny turned to the sky.

"What's going on?" Serena asked.

"Turns out I might have a way home after all. My friends are here to collect me," Danny answered with a broad grin as a bright flash of green lit up the night sky.

"There!" Danny exclaimed as he spotted the light.

"Oooh. Fireworks!" Bonnie cheered.

"Nope. Flare courtesy of Sam and Tucker," Danny corrected happily and ran off towards it. Ash and Clemont looked up and glanced at Serena who smiled and chased after the excited halfa. The boys and Bonnie shared confused glances and followed.

 **Problem finally resolved. One more chapter left to clear things up. Let me know what you think of the story.**

 **Until the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

After an hour of running and two more flares, they arrived at the part of the road that Danny had first been found at, recognisable by the crater from his crash-landing. Danny slowed to a breathless stop and scanned the area.

"Sam! Tucker!" Danny called.

"What's going on?!" Ash yelled for at least the fifth time. The others joined the halfa. Serena frowned worriedly.

"Are you sure they're here Danny?" Serena inquired. Danny scowled as he strained his ears and eyes to watch for his friends in the fading green light from the latest flare.

"Guys!" Danny shouted. Before anyone could blink, Danny was tackled by a large green garbed, black wolf-like creature.

"Danny! Pikachu, use iron-" Ash began frantically.

"Wulf! Get off me!" Danny chuckled and pushed the large creature off himself, wiping green slobber off his face.

Wulf stood up on his hind legs and babbled something in another language.

"That way Sam!" a boy with a red beret called and ran into view.

"Danny!" the boy exclaimed happily and ran forward and hugged the halfa.

"Tucker! Oh man, I am so glad to see you!" Danny greeted the boy joyously.

"There you are! What took you?" a girl dressed in black yelled as she joined the reunion.

"Sam! Thank you so much for coming to find me. I thought I was stuck!" Danny replied with a smile and hugged her. Tucker sniggered.

"Love birds," he muttered. Danny and Sam rounded on him.

"We're not love birds!" they snapped in unison. Tucker raised his hands defensively.

Ash frowned at the exchange and glanced at Serena.

"Do you know what's going on?" he asked softly. She nodded.

"That's Sam and Tucker. Danny's friends. They found him," Serena explained quietly. Bonnie looked up at her and grinned.

"So Danny can get home now?" Bonnie inquired. Serena nodded and turned to watch the reunion.

"So how did you guys end up going to Clockwork?" Danny was asking his friends.

"Well, when you weren't back this morning, Jazz got worried. So she asked us if we'd seen you. We said we hadn't. And when a ghost attacked the mall and you didn't turn up, we knew something had happened. So me and Tucker borrowed the Spectre Speeder and flew to the Far Frozen. Frostbite told us that you never arrived. So we broke into Walker's jail to see if you got caught by that creep," Sam began.

"But we found out you weren't there. Then we went to the usual suspects you know, like Skulker, Vlad, Johnny 13 and so on. But still no sign," Tucker resumed.

"So, since we had no leads, we decided to ask Clockwork for help. He said he couldn't get involved but he did show us what happened," Sam continued. Danny blushed and rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"You saw that huh?" he muttered self-consciously. Tucker snorted.

"Saw it? It was hilarious. Skulker totally snuck up on you," Tucker commented with a smirk. Danny scowled at the techno-geek.

"Anyway, we did. After we saw what happened, we went to Frostbite to borrow the Infi-map but it couldn't find you. Frostbite said that it must be that there wouldn't be any portals to this world for a while. So instead, we used the map to find Wulf who was hanging out in Canada someplace," Sam interjected. Tucker puffed out his chest proudly.

"So, I explained the situation to Wulf and he agreed to open a portal for us to come and find you. And here we are. Dude, we were shouting in the Fenton Phone for ages before you answered," Tucker concluded.

Danny shook his head with a smile.

"I'm so glad to see you. Where's the Speeder?" Danny replied. Sam jerked a thumb over to a thicket of bushes.

"Just over there. But who are they?" Sam answered and nodded to the four children watching. Danny glanced at them and smiled.

"They're friends. They've been helping me to try and figure out a way home. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Ash. Oh, and that's Pikachu, and in the bag, Squishy and Dedenne," Danny introduced gladly.

"Guys, this is Sam, Tucker and that's Wulf. Don't mind him. He looks big and scary but he's friendly," Danny informed the group he'd travelled with.

After a moment of polite greetings, the group found the Speeder. In the light from the interior, Sam, Tucker and Wulf saw Danny's healing head wound.

"Danny, what happened to your head?" Sam asked worriedly. Danny blinked before nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Heh, crash-landing," he answered. Sam and Tucker stared at him before shaking their heads.

"You were busy taunting Skulker weren't you?" Tucker realised. Danny nodded and shuffled his feet embarrassed.

"Well, he started it," Danny mumbled. The group of pokémon trainers watched the exchange with interest.

Suddenly Danny gasped and a puff of blue mist escaped his mouth. Danny groaned and he grabbed a thermos from the side in the Speeder and hopped out. He quickly spotted a squat green ghost and grinned mischievously.

"Oh, hey Skulker. Look what I have," Danny greeted the ghost and shook the thermos at him. Skulker blinked in surprise and attempted to flee before Danny pointed the thermos at him and a bright blue light spilled out and encased the ghost and pulled him inside. He slammed the lid on top and turned to Ash and the others.

"That's what I usually do," Danny commented and handed the thermos to Sam. The girl smirked and took the thermos before hopping back into the Speeder.

"Come on. We'd better get you home before Jazz goes crazy," Tucker shouted. Danny nodded and smiled as Wulf slashed the air and created a ghost portal. The ghost then grinned toothily at Danny. Danny smiled at Ash and the others.

"One sec Tuck. You guys want to see the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked. The group blinked before nodding. Danny motioned to the portal. He walked up to it and allowed each of the children to pop their heads through to get a look. They emerged with wide eyes filled with awe.

"That's just the beginning," Danny remarked.

"So I guess, this really is goodbye then," Ash commented. Danny nodded.

"I don't have much to say since I already kind of said it all," Danny chuckled. The children smiled and nodded. It was the same for them. Danny shook Ash's hand.

"Good luck Ash. All of you," Danny decided to say and then stepped into the Spectre Speeder. He closed the door behind him and the vehicle flew through the portal. Wulf gave the group one last grin before following and the portal closed behind him.

"I'm going to miss Danny," Bonnie muttered sadly. The group nodded in agreement before heading back to Pine Town, happy in knowing that Danny was on his way home.

"So tell me. How ticked is Jazz?" Danny inquired as Sam examined his head wound while Tucker navigated through the Ghost Zone. Wulf had already disappeared through a ghost portal to return to running from Walker. Sam shrugged.

"More worried than ticked, but we're not covering for you with her. We're all glad that we found you before your parents got back though," Sam replied. Danny sighed in relief.

"So what were those things? You know Pikachu, Squishy and Dedenne," Tucker inquired. Danny smirked.

"They're called pokémon. And they're pretty cool," Danny answered and began to explain what had happened to him since he went missing through that unexpected trip through a portal.

 **And that is that.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story and thanks to everyone whose been reading my stories for the last year. It's been my pleasure and I'm looking forward to the next.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed on this and all my previous fanfics also. I love hearing your opinions. There will be a connnecting one0shot with this, so keep an eye out for it.**

 **Speaking of reviews, I have a page on my website dedicated to my favourite reviews. Check it out.**

 **jbgilroy.**

 **weebly.**

 **com**

 **Until the next fanfic.**


End file.
